


LOVE AND DUTY

by fefetebe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), F/M, Fix-It, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Pregnancy, The Long Night, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetebe/pseuds/fefetebe
Summary: De pronto recordó las palabras de Maestre Aemon. Palabras que parecían haber sido pronunciadas en otra vida, aunque solo ahora lograba comprender su verdadero significado.-¿Que es el honor, comparado con el amor de una mujer?¿Que es el deber, comparado con la sensación de un hijo recién nacido en tus brazos?-Nada. No eran nada.NDA: ¿Y si hacemos de cuenta que la 8va temporada de GOT nunca existió?NDA2: Los hechos se sitúan inmediatamente después del 07x07. Con un Jon Snow menos pollerudo y que aún no se ha arrodillado ante Daenerys Targaryen.Enjoy! ;)





	1. PRÓLOGO

Jon parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar su vista a la claridad del día que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, mientras su mirada, aún somnolienta, se detenía sobre el mobiliario a él poco familiar.

La oscura madera que revestía las paredes del camarote crujía levemente con cada movimiento del barco, y los lienzos que recubrían el baldaquín ondeaban rítmicamente al compás de las olas. 

Jon entrecerró los ojos abandonándose por un momento al arrullo de las olas mientras de a poco iba recobrando la conciencia de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en sus labios cuando percibió su calidez entre sus brazos.

No había sido un sueño.

No sabía cuándo, ni cómo había comenzado.

Quizás con ese primer roce de sus manos en la cueva de Rocadragón, o quizás con esa mirada que ella le había dedicado poco antes de que él zarpara hacia Guardaoriente y que reflejaba todo el temor que tenía de perderlo.

Aún recordaba todo el peso de la oscuridad y del silencio. El pensamiento incesante en su cabeza que repetía una y otra vez “Estoy muerto… de nuevo” y saber que eso significaba que nunca más la habría vuelto a ver.

Cuando al recobrar el sentido, había distinguido su figura sentada al cabezal de su cama y percibido el desvelo que contraía su hermoso rostro, había comprendido que ya era demasiado tarde: estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Daenerys Targaryen. 

Jon ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para encontrar el rostro de Daenerys quien yacía en sus brazos aun profundamente dormida, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron a su mente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al mero pensamiento de ellos dos haciendo el amor. 

Jon nunca había creído en el destino. Sin embargo, no encontraba otra forma de explicar ese sentimiento de inevitabilidad que lo había invadido desde que había tomado la decisión de golpear a la puerta de la reina, hasta que finalmente la tuvo entre sus brazos mientras sus labios se fundían en ese beso que habían secretamente ansiado durante días. 

Dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran, pues las palabras estaban demás en ese momento. Dejaron que el deseo guiara sus manos que, temblorosas por la anticipación, buscaban deshacerse de todo estorbo que aún les impidiera ser uno.

Cuando finalmente la hizo suya, Jon se perdió por un instante en sus ojos, en esos mares color lavanda ahora oscurecidos por el deseo, y se vio nuevamente abrumado por ese sentimiento de inevitabilidad, como si esa noche ya hubiera sido destinada a ser desde mucho antes que ellos dos se encontraran.

Al caer finalmente en ese apacible trance que le sigue al placer, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados y apagados buscaban anular toda distancia existente entre ellos, las palabras comenzaron a fluir libremente de las bocas de ambos, satisfaciendo la necesidad de intimidad de sus almas, ansiada tanto o más que la intimidad de sus cuerpos.

Él le contó de su primer amor y de la traición de sus hermanos juramentados. Ella de cómo había aprendido a amar el hombre al que había sido vendida. Jon vio sus ojos brillar por la emoción al contarle que su camino se había cruzado con el de otro Targaryen, el hombre más sabio que había conocido. Y también los vio llenarse de lágrimas al recordar ese hijo que ella había perdido antes de poder estrechar en sus brazos.

Así permanecieron despiertos durante horas ávidos de saber más él uno del otro, de compartir sus miedos más profundos, sus penas más dolorosas, sus más añoradas esperanzas.

“¿Quieres que me quede?” le había preguntado él, poco antes de que el sueño los venciera. Las velas se habían consumido por completo sobre los candelabros y las primeras claridades del alba comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas.

Daenerys, en respuesta, se amoldó aún más entre sus brazos dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Jon. Su nívea mano vagaba sobre los patrones que formaban las heridas en su pecho. Debajo de las sábanas, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él como si nunca hubiese querido dejarlo ir.

“Solo si tu también lo quieres” susurró finalmente entre la vigilia y el sueño.

Jon la atrajo hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y dejando que su mano descansara sobre la curva de su cadera. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla entre sus brazos todas las noches de su vida.

Y entonces Jon se quedó. 


	2. JUSTICIA POÉTICA

Daenerys quitó ambos pies de los estribos de su montura y aprovechó para extender sus piernas entumecidas. No había vuelto a montar a caballo desde que había tomado la costumbre de desplazarse a lomos de dragón y, a pesar de haberse convertido en una jineta muy hábil, se había desacostumbrado a las largas travesías a caballo.

La reina contempló el paisaje a su alrededor. Siempre había imaginado el norte como un lugar frío y lúgubre y se sorprendió al realizar que tenía razón solo en parte: podía sentir el frio punzante colarse hasta sus huesos y penetrar en sus pulmones con cada respiración, pero el paisaje a su alrededor no tenía nada de lúgubre, sino que ostentaba con sus picos nevados, sus tupidos bosques y gélidos arroyos una belleza fría y salvaje, la misma que había encontrado en Jon Snow al contemplar sus insondables ojos grises por primera vez.

Daenerys dirigió una mirada furtiva al hombre que cabalgaba a su lado. Su cabello negro azabache semi recogido, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada dirigida hacia el horizonte con expresión austera. Ciertamente su apellido no se condecía en nada con su aspecto. No había rastros del bastardo de Invernalia en el rey que ahora cabalgaba a su lado. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y una tímida, pero cálida sonrisa hizo que las austeras facciones del rey en el norte se suavizaran y que el corazón de Daenerys se detuviera.

Era la primera vez que un hombre tenía tanto poder sobre ella.

Lo había comprendido en Guardaoriente, cuando por horas interminables lo había creído muerto. Aún sentía sobre su pecho el peso de la agónica espera, de la esperanza que iba extinguiéndose lentamente cada vez que alguno de sus consejeros le repetía que era hora de marcharse… que ya no había esperanza.

Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no caer a la merced de esos sentimientos. Para mantener su compostura real. Para no mostrar la vulnerabilidad que sentía cada vez que el rey en el norte la miraba a los ojos.

Pero finalmente una noche había perdido la batalla.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorada, y eso la aterraba.

“Amar es un lujo que no muchos gobernantes pueden permitirse” le había dicho Tyrion mientras saboreaba un sorbo de vino, durante una de las tantas pláticas nocturnas que compartían a solas antes de volver a sus respectivas tiendas.

Su primer instinto había sido el de negar sus sentimientos, pero tan pronto como lo hizo comprendió que no tenía caso alguno. Su Mano tenía la sagacidad suficiente como para descifrar el alma de su reina, muchas veces incluso antes de que ella misma pudiera hacerlo.

“Eres una mujer acostumbrada a tener el control, majestad” había continuado su consejero. “Amar implica ceder parte de ese control”. 

La sugerencia que Tyrion le había mencionado esa misma noche poco antes de irse, aún resonaba incesantemente en su mente junto a sus palabras y, a pesar de los intentos, su perturbación no pasó desapercibida.

“¿Dany, ocurre algo?” le susurró el rey en el norte distrayéndola por un momento de sus pensamientos y aproximándose a ella lo suficiente para que nadie notara la familiaridad que se había creado entre ellos.

“Estoy bien” lo tranquilizó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. “Un poco cansada, eso es todo”.

“Estamos muy cerca” contestó él dejando translucir en sus palabras y en su mirada toda la ilusión que le hacía estar nuevamente en casa. Un sentimiento que ella jamás había experimentado.

Improvisamente un aullido distante hizo que los caballos relincharan nerviosos y que Jon soltara una débil carcajada.

“Ven conmigo” le dijo mientras tiraba de las riendas para aminorar el paso de su caballo. “Quiero que conozcas a alguien”.

Daenerys obedeció, si bien algo confundida, siguiéndolo hasta que ambos quedaron ligeramente apartados del resto de la caravana, deteniéndose sobre el umbral del espeso bosque que costeaba el camino real.

“Jon, quizás deberíamos regresar” propuso ella sin poder ocultar una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz, mientras que su yegua se sacudía al percibir la amenaza que asechaba entre los árboles.

Pero Jon hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y bajó de su montura con un ágil movimiento, para luego emitir un sonoro silbido que quedaría resonando por unos instantes entre la espesura.

Daenerys levantó la mirada hacia el bosque justo a tiempo para vislumbrar dos escalofriantes ojos carmesíes, antes de que una enorme bestia de manto blanco se abalanzara violentamente contra Jon.

La reina soltó un grito ahogado mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su montura para no caerse debido a los aterrados corcoveos de su Yegua. Su mirada se volvió rápidamente hacia Jon quien yacía en el suelo a la total merced del enorme lobo blanco, pero su expresión horrorizada se trasformó en una de total sorpresa al oír las carcajadas del rey en el norte y al comprender que, en realidad, el lobo no lo estaba atacando, sino que estaba lamiendo su cara en total adoración como si se tratase de la más dócil mascota de compañía.

Fue entonces que Daenerys recordó los muchos relatos que Jon le había contado sobre Fantasma, el lobo huargo que había criado desde que era un cachorro y que se había convertido en su más fiel compañero. 

“¡Vamos muchacho!¡Suficiente!” lo reprendió Jon entre risas aún tumbado en el suelo, víctima del cariñoso ataque de su peludo amigo, mientras Daenerys sentía su corazón derretirse al darse cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que lo oía reír de verdad. 

La reina desmontó ágilmente de su yegua y se acercó cautelosa a Jon, quien ya había logrado liberarse de las efusividades de su lobo y ponerse nuevamente de pie. Fue entonces que el animal focalizó su atención sobre ella, asumiendo una posición defensiva y escrutándola atentamente con sus increíbles ojos carmesí.

“Él es Fantasma” dijo Jon, mientras observaba con expresión divertida la primera interacción entre Daenerys y el lobo.

“Es… hermoso” susurró ella extendiendo cuidadosamente una mano para que Fantasma pudiera olisquearla. El lobo la estudió por unos instantes durante los cuales Daenerys contuvo involuntariamente la respiración. Pero luego el animal se relajó, abandonando su posición defensiva y acercándose un poco más para olisquearla con curiosidad desde la punta de los pies hasta su abdomen.

“¿Puedo tocarlo?” preguntó ella con la mirada aún llena de asombro.

“Por supuesto” le aseguró Jon. “No te hará daño”.

Daenerys extendió su mano y dejó que sus dedos se hundieran en el níveo pelaje del lobo huargo, quien, en respuesta, emitió un débil aullido de pura satisfacción y comenzó a mover su cola amistosamente, mientras refregaba su enorme cabeza contra el diminuto cuerpo de Daenerys.

“Es absolutamente adorable” dijo ella, sin dejar de hundir sus dedos en el suave manto de Fantasma.

“De hecho, nunca lo he visto actuar así” constató Jon con expresión algo confundida. “Suele ser bastante esquivo con los extraños”.

Daenerys soltó una pequeña carcajada. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Jon Snow se cruzó improvisamente por su mente, haciéndole pensar que, sin duda, el animal debía asemejarse mucho a su amo en ese aspecto. 

“Es una criatura muy inteligente” continuó Jon, aprovechando ese pequeño y raro momento a solas que tenían para tomar su cintura y atraerla hacia sí. “Quizás entiende que eres muy importante para mí”.

Daenerys sonrió ante esa solapada e inesperada declaración. Rodeó el cuello de Jon con sus brazos y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con un mechón de cabello azabache, mientras todas sus dudas e inseguridades se desvanecían como humo. En ese momento, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido encontrar una sola razón para no aceptar la propuesta de Tyrion.

“O quizás es tan solo un poco de justicia poética por haber embelesado a uno de mis dragones, Jon Snow” bromeó ella, provocando que él estallara nuevamente en una carcajada. 

Desde su primer arribo a Rocadragón, Rahegal se había mostrado inusualmente amigable con Jon, y su inclinación parecía acrecentarse a medida que pasaban los días.

El día en que Jon casi pierde la vida más allá del muro, Rahegal, al igual que Daenerys, se había negado a marcharse y había quedado a la espera merodeando el muro y chirriando su desazón a los cielos. Al principio la reina había creído que la actitud de su hijo se debiese a la muerte de Vyserion. Pero luego, cuando Jon finalmente había hecho su aparición, el dragón no dejó lugar a dudas: era él a quien había estado esperando. 

Al comienzo Daenerys había sentido algo de celos, pero luego había aceptado ese extraño e inexplicable lazo entre su dragón y el hombre que amaba, aunque no perdiese ocasión de fastidiarlo, fingiéndose ofendida, cada vez que el tema era traído a colación. 

“Al parecer ciertos dragones tienen debilidad por los lobos” dijo él, esbozando un guiño mientras acercaba peligrosamente su boca a la de ella.

“Así como ciertos lobos por los dragones” replicó ella, siguiéndole el juego, antes de fundir sus bocas en un beso interminable, que intentaba buscar algo de alivio tras haber mantenido las apariencias a lo largo de todo el día.

Un vehemente ladrido de Fantasma, quien los observaba atentamente con la enorme cabeza ladeada de costado, los obligó a detenerse mucho antes de lo que hubieran querido.

Regresaron a la caravana poco después, para constatar con alivio que nadie había notado su corta ausencia y, luego de unas pocas horas de marcha, las primeras cumbres pertenecientes a las torres de Invernalia hicieron su aparición detrás de las colinas. 

Finalmente habían llegado.


	3. INVERNALIA

Al despertar de su trance, el cuerpo de Bran se sacudió violentamente, a la merced de su agitada respiración. Parpadeó varias veces sin distinguir otra cosa que la oscuridad, mientras aún sentía el frío de la muerte aprisionar su frágil cuerpo quebrado; hasta que, lentamente, el nevado paisaje a su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma ante sus ojos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. 

El joven Stark cerró los ojos por unos instantes, abandonándose al agotamiento y dejando que los Dioses le hablaran, a través de la gélida brisa invernal que mecía las hojas escarlatas de gran Arciano de Invernalia.

No era la primera vez que intentaba utilizar sus habilidades de _cambia pieles_ sobre el Rey de la Noche. Las pocas veces que lo había logrado habían sido tan solo unos pocos segundos, insuficientes para hallar algún tipo de respuesta.

Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Por un brevísimo instante, un sentimiento claro como la luz del día, intenso como si se hubiese tratado de un producto de su propia psique, destelló con la violencia de un relámpago.

Sed de venganza.

Bran rumió sobre el significado de ese nuevo descubrimiento por algunos minutos, hasta que sigilosos pasos en la nieve lo apartaron de sus pensamientos, mientras percibía la presencia de Sansa a sus espaldas, mucho antes de que ella pudiera proferir palabra.

“Han llegado” declaró él con voz inexpresiva, anticipando el motivo de la venida de su hermana.

Sansa asintió débilmente.

“Los centinelas los han avistado a unas pocas millas, cruzarán las puertas pronto” confirmó la pelirroja mientras se disponía a ayudarlo a regresar al castillo. 

…

Arya se escabulló con paso rápido por los pasillos del castillo apenas oyó a los guardias informar la inminente llegada del rey. 

Tenía apenas once años cuando se había despedido de su hermano, pero, aun así, no había pasado un solo día desde aquel entonces sin que él estuviera presente en sus pensamientos.

Los sincronizados pasos de las tropas se hicieron cada vez más audibles en la lejanía y, pocos minutos después, el ejército de la _reina dragón_ hizo su entrada a través de los muros de Invernalia, ante el asombro de la muchedumbre dispuesta en las inmediaciones del portón principal, a la espera de la llegada de su rey.

A continuación de la infantería de los Inmaculados, los jinetes Dothraki hicieron su aparición y, entre ellos, Jon Snow avanzaba sobre su montura con semblante austero.

Arya, mezclada entre la multitud, contuvo la respiración mientras su hermano pasaba a pocos metros de ella sin notar su presencia. Poco quedaba del joven del cual se había despedido años atrás, ahora su hermano era un hombre. Un rey.

A su lado y con semblante igual de austero, cabalgaba una agraciada y diminuta mujer de cabellos plateados.

Arya la reconoció inmediatamente a pesar de no haberla visto jamás y, de pronto, todas las historias sobre las guerreras Targaryen, que tanto la habían cautivado cuando era niña, le parecieron cobrar vida delante de sus ojos.

Las buenas costumbres dictaban que ella tendría que haber estado en el patio principal junto a sus hermanos, para recibir a los reyes. Pero a ella nunca le habían agradado las estúpidas reglas de la nobleza y había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de los castillos, como para que le quedara algún vestigio de ellas. Iba a reencontrarse con su querido hermano cuando fuera el momento. No antes.

Arya seguía mirando las tropas ingresar por las puertas cuando, a través de ellas, un viejo fantasma del pasado hizo su ingreso.

Como el maldito de Sandor Clegane había podido engañar a la muerte era un misterio para ella, pero, en el fondo, estaba contenta de verlo.

Otro rostro conocido se abrió lugar entre las tropas. Arya sonrió para sí misma cuando reconoció en las facciones de ese hombre, las del joven amigo que había compartido con ella buena parte del camino hacia el norte después de la muerte de su padre.

Improvisamente un terrible chirrido atravesó los cielos e hizo que Arya y la muchedumbre alrededor de ella se sobresaltara. La gente comenzó a huir despavorida gritando e invocando la misericordia de los Dioses, mientras dos enormes bestias aladas surcaban los cielos sobre el castillo.

Arya, en cambio, quedó inmóvil y fascinada mirando al cielo. Sabía que Daenerys Targaryen vendría con dos dragones adultos, pero el hecho de tener esas majestuosas criaturas sobrevolando a pocos metros de su cabeza, la hizo sentirse nuevamente dentro de una de esas historias que su Nan le contaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeña.

…

_Llegaran a verte por lo que realmente eres. _

Esas palabras, al igual que una tácita plegaria, habían resonado en la mente de Daenerys desde el preciso momento en que habían atravesado los muros de Invernalia, incrementando su intensidad a medida que la caravana avanzaba hacia el gran patio principal.

La hostilidad podía percibirse en el aire. El solapado desdén, en cada mirada.

El sufrimiento que el desquiciado accionar de su padre había provocado en esa gente, era aún demasiado reciente para demandar que los norteños la recibieran con los brazos abiertos. Pero ella no era su padre, y necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes la forma de demostrarlo.

De manera totalmente instintiva, sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Jon, quien cabalgaba a su lado y que, al percibir su improvisa inquietud, le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa.

Al llegar al gran patio de armas de Invernalia, el pequeño conjunto conformado por sirvientes, consejeros y algunos abanderados los recibió, liderado por una dama de largos cabellos cobrizos y de facciones severas pero agraciadas, a quién Daenerys reconoció inmediatamente como Sansa Stark: la dama de Invernalia.

A su lado, un joven de facciones muy similares, pero de apariencia frágil y pálida, permanecía sentado sobre una silla de ruedas. Al verlo, Jon desmontó rápidamente de su caballo apresurando el paso, mientras las emociones se apoderaban de su semblante, al reencontrarse finalmente con el hermano que había creído muerto durante tantos años.

Daenerys, seguida a corta distancia por su escolta, se aproximó a sus anfitriones para dar comienzo a las presentaciones formales.

“Su alteza real: Daenerys de la casa Targaryen” profirió finalmente Jon, rompiendo el silencio. “Mi hermana, Sansa Stark: la dama de Invernalia”.

Ni bien se encontró en presencia de Sansa, Daenerys pudo percibir en ella un porte más parecido al de una reina que al de una simple dama. Su facciones nobles y refinadas no se asemejaban en lo más mínimo a las de su hermano mayor, indudablemente más adustas. Su mirada distinta, pero igual de penetrante, la escrutaba con expresión difidente, a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo detrás de su actitud cordial.

“Lady Sansa, es un honor conocerla, finalmente” entabló Daenerys amablemente. “Su hermano no exageró al describir los encantos del norte, ni los suyos por lo que veo”. 

“Invernalia es suya, Alteza” contestó ella con una sonrisa afable que no alcanzaba para disimular el recelo en su mirada. “Permítame expresarle mi gratitud por haber acudido en nuestra ayuda. El norte no lo olvidará”.

Daenerys asintió levemente en respuesta. La buena memoria de los norteños era de conocimiento común. Solo esperaba que esa nueva alianza ante la inminente guerra fuera suficiente como para que los Stark olvidaran pronto las pasadas ofensas de la casa Targaryen.

“¿Dónde está Arya?” preguntó Jon, mirando a su alrededor y buscando entre la gente, sin ocultar la chispa de ilusión en su mirada ante la idea de reencontrarse con su pequeña hermana, para la cual tenía una evidente predilección.

“Escondida en alguna parte” contestó Sansa con resignación.

“Desde ya me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermana” agregó luego, dirigiéndose a Daenerys. “Arya nunca fue muy proclive a las formalidades”.

Daenerys esbozó una sonrisa al recordar los innumerables relatos que había oído sobre la rebelde y valiente Arya Stark. Jon hablaba de ella muy a menudo y, cada vez que lo hacía, sus insondables ojos grises se llenaban de añoranza, hasta cuando relataba sus hazañas más hilarantes. 

“No hay nada que disculpar, miladi” replicó Daenerys. 

Improvisamente Jon se apartó de su lado, con la mirada iluminada y el paso apresurado hacia un joven corpulento y de expresión amable, quien permanecía a corta distancia entre los sirvientes.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó luego de que los dos se saludaran con un enérgico y fraternal abrazo.

“Es una larga historia” contestó el joven con una sonrisa algo vacilante. “Algunas _diferencias irreconciliables _con los Maestres de la Ciudadela me hicieron comprender que quizás te sería más útil aquí”.

Jon, en respuesta le dedicó una mirada algo perpleja pero que instantáneamente se transformó en una de puro agradecimiento. “Es bueno volver a verte, amigo mío” le dijo finalmente.

Sir Jorah, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, escoltando a su reina, dio unos pasos al frente dirigiéndose hacia el corpulento hombre con paso firme. “Sin duda es bueno volver a verlo, milord” le dijo finalmente, tendiéndole la mano. 

“¿Se conocen?” preguntó Jon sorprendido.

“Este hombre salvó mi vida, alteza” contestó Jorah.

Fue en ese entonces que Daenerys adivinó la identidad del joven que tenía delante. El osado aprendiz de Maestre que había curado la psoriagrís de Sir Jorah aún a costo de ser expulsado de la Ciudadela.

“Es un honor conocerlo, milord” dijo ella, dirigiéndose gratamente al joven aprendiz. Pero la expresión amable del joven se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de la reina. En su lugar una inexplicable y repentina frialdad se apoderó de su rostro; algo que Daenerys comprendió solamente después de haber oído su nombre.

Tarly. Samwell Tarly. 

El mejor amigo del hombre que amaba, el salvador de su más fiel consejero, y el hijo del hombre que había ajusticiado por traición.

Daenerys intentó por algunos instantes, y con muy poco éxito, ocultar su improviso desconcierto, pero afortunadamente Sansa desvió la atención de los presentes.

“Jon, sé que deben estar exhaustos” dijo, y al dirigirse a su hermano, sus facciones se suavizaron instintivamente. “Pero hay asuntos que necesitan su atención inmediata”.

La dama de Invernalia dio las primeras indicaciones para el alojamiento de las tropas, luego abrió el paso hacia el gran salón, conduciendo delante de ella la silla de ruedas sobre la cual iba sentado su hermano menor. Jon y Daenerys los seguían a corta distancia escoltados por sus consejeros y por Fantasma quien, desde ese primer encuentro en el bosque, no se había separado de Daenerys ni por un instante. 

El fuego crujía en la enorme chimenea alojada en el salón principal y, luego de la larga travesía entorpecida por el clima inclemente, Daenerys sintió finalmente el alivio invadir su cuerpo en cuanto ingresó en la templada habitación.

En cuanto todos se hubieron dispuesto alrededor de la mesa, Brandon Stark, quien había permanecido callado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, tomó finalmente la palabra.

“El muro ha caído” sentenció con voz inerte y sin ningún preámbulo.

Improvisamente dentro de la gran habitación reinó un silencio sepulcral.

“Los muertos están atravesándolo en Guardaoriente mientras hablamos” continuó sin que su rostro transluciera emoción alguna.

“¿Como?” musitó Jon, desconcertado.

“El Rey de la Noche tiene a Viserion” contestó el joven Stark. “Es uno de ellos ahora”.

Daenerys contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como si el suelo se hubiese de repente desmoronado bajo sus pies. Una sensación de vacío a la altura de su estómago la obligó a aferrarse a la mesa con ambas manos y a inspirar lenta y profundamente, para intentar aliviar ese súbito malestar que la agobió en cuanto tuvo conciencia de lo sucedido.

Jon la buscó instintivamente con la mirada, intentando reconfortarla tácitamente, y ella tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no derramar las lágrimas que pellizcaban sus ojos, al pensamiento de su hermoso Viserion convertido en esclavo de su propio asesino.

“En cuanto lo supimos, enviamos cuervos al resto de los abanderados y a la guardia, ordenando replegarse a Invernalia” dijo finalmente Sansa rompiendo el silencio y buscando la aprobación de su hermano mayor, quien asintió resolutivamente.

“Organizaremos aquí la defensa” continuó el rey. “De nada sirve proteger el resto de los castillos, ahora que el muro ha caído. Necesitaremos disponer Invernalia para que resista un asedio. Abastecernos de provisiones, reforzar las defensas de los muros perimetrales y comenzar de inmediato la forja de armas de vidriagón. No tenemos mucho tiempo…”.

Los presentes asintieron en acuerdo y las labores fueron rápidamente asignadas según las disposiciones del rey quien, luego de dar las últimas indicaciones para el alojamiento de la reina y de su séquito, dio por terminada la breve reunión

Luego del encuentro, todos, a excepción de Jon y sus hermanos, abandonaron el salón. El rey se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo hacia el gran ventanal y observando con mirada absorta el repentino bullicio en el patio de armas. Luego volteó hacia la gran chimenea, delante de la cual Bran permanecía con mirada ausente.

Una extraña melancolía se apoderó de Jon al contemplar la nueva realidad de su hermano. No quedaban rastros del muchachito alegre y locuaz quien amaba escalar torres y montar a caballo, en ese extraño joven meditabundo quien, de su pequeño hermano, conservaba solamente las apariencias.

“El Rey de la noche está marchando al sur por una razón” dijo el joven lisiado, sin apartar la mirada de las llamas y rompiendo finalmente el silencio. “Venganza”.

Jon entornó los labios, estupefacto, pero las palabras se desvanecieron de su boca mucho antes que pudiera pronunciarlas.

“Estuve en él… pude sentirlo…” continuó Bran levantando la vista para encontrar la mirada aún desconcertada de su hermano.

“Eres un cambiapieles” musitó Jon.

“Soy mucho más que eso. Soy el cuervo de tres ojos” le contestó el joven, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

“Discúlpame, Bran, pero no sé qué significa” admitió Jon, aún más confundido.

“Puedo verlo todo” replicó. “Cosas que fueron, cosas que son, y algunas cosas que aún han de ser”.

Jon quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, pasmado por esa inesperada revelación. Luego se arrodilló frente a su hermano para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, buscando los ojos de Sansa con la mirada, quien asintió ligeramente en tácita confirmación.

“¿Quién es, Bran? ¿Sabes contra quien quiere vengarse?” preguntó Jon, con un brillo de esperanza en su voz y en su mirada.

“Lo lamento, Jon. Aún no logro comprenderlo” contestó Bran, desanimado. “El Rey de la Noche es demasiado poderoso, solo puedo penetrar en su mente por unos pocos instantes, no me permite vislumbrar más que unos pocos fragmentos a la vez”.

“Y cuanto más lo intentas más te debilitas” lo reprendió Sansa con tono maternal. “Tienes que detenerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde” dijo, mientras miraba Jon a los ojos buscando su complicidad para disuadirlo. 

“Necesitamos descubrir como detenerlo” replicó el joven. “Es la única manera y no tenemos mucho tiempo”.

“Sansa tiene razón, Bran. Tiene que haber otra manera… Una que no implique poner tu vida en peligro” dijo Jon dejando traslucir toda su preocupación. 

“Las vidas de todos nosotros correrán peligro muy pronto” contestó Bran volviendo hacia el fuego la mirada distante pero llena de determinación. “No puedo ser útil en el campo de batalla, pero hay algo en lo que sí puedo”. 

Jon se puso nuevamente de pie exhalando su resignación, pero sin por ello lograr ocultar su expresión llena de orgullo ante la valentía de su pequeño hermano. Luego su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de Sansa, cuya expresión grave y absorta, aún guardaba rastros del recelo con el que había recibido a la reina poco antes.

“Sansa” la llamó Jon, devolviéndola a la realidad. “¿Qué ocurre?”.

La dama de Invernalia levantó una ceja dedicándole una mirada elocuente, consciente de que su hermano ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

“Sabes lo que ocurre” contestó ella, apartando la mirada con un gesto displicente. 

“Sansa, ya hablamos de esto…” comenzó Jon, pero su hermana lo interrumpió tajantemente.

“¡Y nada de lo que hablemos va a cambiar el hecho de que no confío en ella!” exclamó mientras en sus ojos la displicencia dejaba paso a la ira. “Su padre quemó vivos a nuestro abuelo y a nuestro tío. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?” preguntó.

“No lo he olvidado” contestó Jon intentando mantenerse parco. “Pero ella no es su padre. Lo comprenderías, si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla”.

Inconscientemente su mirada se suavizó, y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, como cada vez que hablaba de ella. Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Sansa.

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil por un instante mirándolo en silencio, con expresión atónita. 

“La amas” musitó, dejando traslucir en sus palabras un dejo de decepción, mientras Jon entornaba los labios, desconcertado ante la extrema perspicacia de su hermana. 

Jon cerró los ojos y suspiró, derrotado. No tenía caso alguno negar la realidad: la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. 

“Ella salvó su vida durante la expedición más allá del muro” dijo Bran, como si en ese instante hubiera despertado de un prolongado letargo.

Sansa abrió los ojos como platos, buscando la confirmación de lo que acababa de oír en el rostro de Jon quien asintió débilmente, evocando los recuerdos de ese día.

“Arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía” ratificó él. “Y perdió a uno de sus dragones por ello”. 

Sansa quedó sin palabras por unos instantes, durante los cuales Jon pudo leer el conflicto en sus ojos turquesa. 

“Mira, Sansa…” continuó Jon, aprovechando el momento de incertidumbre de su hermana. “No te pido que confíes en ella. No aún. Pero necesito que entiendas que, sin ella, sin su ejército, sin sus dragones, no tenemos chanche de ganar esta guerra” dijo, tomando sus delgadas manos entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos.

“Recuerdas el momento en que llegaste a Invernalia junto a los caballeros del Valle?” le preguntó. Sansa asintió en silencio. “En ese momento yo estaba muy cerca de ser un hombre muerto. Sabes muy bien que no confío en Meñique, pero si él y su ejército hubieran llegado unos momentos más tarde, habrías tenido que enterrar a dos hermanos en lugar de uno”. Los ojos de ambos se velaron de dolor al recordar la trágica muerte de su hermano menor. “Sin ellos nunca habríamos sido capaces de recuperar nuestro hogar” concluyó Jon, esbozando una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su hermana suavizarse, mientras asentía sutilmente al comprender la semejanza entre ambas situaciones.

“Tu desconfianza para con meñique estaba más que acertada” dijo Sansa, sin recordar en ese momento que Jon no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Lord Petyr Baelish. 

“¿Dónde está por cierto?” preguntó Jon, sorprendido de no haberlo visto aun revoloteando alrededor de su hermana.

“Está muerto” contestó Sansa, con una frialdad que le provocó escalofríos. “Lo ejecuté por traición” dijo, pero se corrigió de inmediato. “Yo di la orden. Arya lo ejecutó”.

“¿Arya?” exhaló Jon, esta vez sí, completamente anonadado. A pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos no lograba figurarse la imagen de su pequeña Arya ajusticiando a un hombre.

“Ha cambiado mucho” explicó Sansa y luego sonrió melancólicamente al realizar la obviedad que acababa de decir. Desde el día en que habían dejado Invernalia, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ser el mismo. 

Jon dio voz a sus pensamientos mucho antes de que ella misma pudiera hacerlo.

“Todos lo hemos hecho”, dijo.


	4. UNA PUERTA ROJA

Jon quedó finalmente solo en el gran salón, con el cálido crepitar del fuego como única compañía. De pie frente a la chimenea, apoyó una mano sobre la gran biga de roble macizo que adornaba su parte superior, dejando que las llamas encandilaran sus ojos, ya probados por la fatiga del viaje.

A pesar de la intranquilidad que le provocaba pensar en los eventos inminentes, estar nuevamente en casa le transmitía una serenidad que no creía capaz de sentir a tan solo pocos días de la _gran guerra. _

Al partir hacia Rocadragón meses atrás, había imaginado muchos posibles desenlaces, la mayoría de los cuales incluían ser incinerado vivo por fuego de dragón. Pero la realidad se había revelado incluso mejor que el más optimista de sus pronósticos. Ahora, por lo menos, tenían una posibilidad.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la sigilosa sombra que había atravesado el salón y que ahora permanecía detrás de él, silenciosa pero expectante.

“Te recordaba más alto” dijo alguien a sus espaldas, rompiendo el silencio.

Jon volteó improvisamente y, al hacerlo, su corazón se detuvo por un instante. A pocos metros de él, Arya lo observaba con su usual expresión aguda y con esos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos.

“Arya…” musitó Jon, casi sin aliento a la vez que ella se arrojaba con ímpetu a sus brazos, tal como lo había hecho años atrás, durante su despedida.

El rey en el norte sintió las lágrimas pellizcar sus ojos, pero no hizo nada por retenerlas. Después de tantos años, su familia estaba finalmente reunida y, en ese momento, nada más importaba.

No hizo falta mucho para que Jon comprendiera las palabras de Sansa y se diera cuenta en lo que Arya se había convertido. Su atuendo más acorde al de una guerrera que al de una dama, los ojos sombríos de quien ha presenciado demasiada muerte, la empuñadura del arma que sobresalía entre los pliegues de su capa.

Jon sonrió con melancolía al reconocer la pequeña espada que le había regalado el día en que habían dejado Invernalia. “Aun la tienes” le dijo. 

Arya asintió con orgullo, apartándose ligeramente y desenfundando su _aguja _para que Jon pudiera observarla.

“¿Las usado alguna vez?” le preguntó, acariciando cuidadosamente el filoso acero.

“Un par de veces” contestó ella, pero Jon comprendió enseguida que habían sido muchas más. Conocía demasiado bien esa sombra en su mirada, aquella que oscurece los ojos de quienes han tomado demasiadas vidas, la misma que oscurecía los suyos propios. 

“¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?” le preguntó luego mientras le devolvía la espada. “Te creí muerta”. 

“Es una larga historia” contestó ella, apartando ligeramente la mirada y dándole a entender a su hermano que no quería hablar de ello, o por lo menos no aún. “Supongo que la tuya debe serlo también”.

Jon asintió débilmente, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana e inclinándose hacia ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. “Estamos en casa, esto es lo único que importa ahora” dijo.

“Te extrañé, hermano” dijo ella cubriendo la mano de Jon con la suya.

“Y yo… no sabes cuánto” contestó el, para luego envolverla nuevamente en su abrazo.

“¿Es verdad lo que Sansa dijo?” preguntó la muchacha cuando se hubieron separado. “¿Te has enamorado de la _reina dragón_?”.

“¿Arya Stark, acaso estabas espiando?” rio Jon fingiendo una paternal reprimenda, pero Arya levantó una ceja dedicándole una mirada elocuente en respuesta.

“Nuestra hermana se convirtió en una mujer muy perspicaz” contestó luego, rendido.

“No confía en ella” agregó Arya, con expresión absorta.

“Nunca le pediría eso” contestó Jon, resuelto. “Al fin y al cabo, no la conoce. Solo pido que tenga algo de fe en mi”.

“Teme que vayas a entregar el Norte por una _cara bonita_” soltó Arya, dándole voz al verdadero miedo de su hermana mayor. 

“Ambas saben que no sería capaz de hacer algo así” dijo él, con una sombra de decepción en la voz. Le parecía absurdo tener la necesidad de aclarar eso.

“Lo sé” lo tranquilizó Arya, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. “Yo confío en ti, Jon”.

El rey suspiró pesadamente, dedicándole una agradecida sonrisa en respuesta.

“Y también confío en que debe haber algo en tu _reina dragón_” continuó mientras en su rostro se asomaba una expresión mordaz. “Quien sea que haya logrado que el ceñudo de mi hermano se convierta en un blandengue enamoradizo se merece toda mi admiración” remató con una sonrisa burlona.

“¡Pequeña insolente!” exclamó Jon fingiéndose ofendido, pero sin por ello poder ocultar su expresión divertida al comprender que, en el fondo, su pequeña hermana tenía razón. 

…

Daenerys dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara dentro de la gran tina, hasta sumergirse por completo dentro del agua caliente para que ésta barriera el cansancio de sus extremidades entumecidas. Había sido una travesía larga y agotadora y, sumado a eso, en los últimos días su cuerpo parecía haber tomado la decisión de traicionarla en los momentos menos oportunos.

Al quedarse sin aliento, dejó que su cabeza emergiera del agua lo suficiente como para respirar, mientras una mano vagaba sobre su quejoso estómago, quien había decidido no darle tregua desde que habían puesto un pie en Invernalia.

“¿Otra vez?” inquirió Misandei preocupada, al notar el fastidio en el rostro de su reina, mientras se disponía a lavar sus cabellos plateados. Daenerys asintió débilmente, mientras erguía su torso lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera deshacer su peinado. “Hace días que sigue así, alteza” dijo, sin ocultar la leve reprimenda en su voz. “Quizás si se dejara ver por un Maestre…”.

“Agradezco tu preocupación, amiga mía” la interrumpió ella dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. “Pero no será necesario. Estoy fatigada por el viaje, es todo”.

Misandei suspiró no del todo convencida, pero decidió no insistir, volviendo a concentrarse sobre la cabellera de la reina, quien cerró los ojos abandonándose por unos instantes a la placentera sensación.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Misandei?” preguntó Daenerys luego de un largo silencio.

“Por supuesto, mi reina” contestó ella cortésmente.

“¿Qué opinas sobre el rey en el norte?” preguntó la reina, abriendo los ojos y despabilándose de su breve momento de distensión.

Misandei sonrió retraídamente al ver la expresión de su reina suavizarse como cada vez que, en sus conversaciones, mencionaban al norteño. “No lo conozco bien, alteza, pero es sin duda un hombre honorable” contestó.

“¿Porque me lo pregunta, sí puedo saber?” preguntó la morena, luego de un breve silencio, mientras sus manos continuaban con su tarea.

Daenerys inspiró pesadamente y entrecerró los ojos, intentando buscar la mejor forma de poner en palabras, esos pensamientos que la habían abrumado durante días.

“Tyrion cree que un matrimonio con Jon Snow sería una unión perfecta para sellar una alianza duradera con el norte” exhaló de un tirón, mientras percibía las manos de Misandei detenerse improvisamente por la sorpresa. “Si bien no pongo en duda la capacidad de mi Mano” continuó luego con expresión absorta, “necesito saber qué piensas al respecto, no como consejera, sino como amiga… como hermana”.

Misandei permaneció inmóvil y pensativa por unos instantes, durante los cuales Daenerys volteó ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos, impaciente por oír su respuesta. 

“Bueno, alteza, no hay duda de que se trataría de una unión muy conveniente para ambos” comenzó Misandei, recuperando su usual formalidad. “Pero usted no me está pidiendo consejo por cuestiones políticas… ¿Me equivoco?”.

Daenerys negó ligeramente con la cabeza, esbozando una amarga sonrisa. “Si se tratara de un matrimonio exclusivamente político, no lo habría dudado un instante, pero…”

“Pero lo ama…” la interrumpió Misandei. “Eso le asusta”. 

“Juntar sentimientos y política es algo muy peligroso” concluyó Daenerys, abandonándose resignada contra el respaldo de la tina. “Jon Snow es mi debilidad y, si quiero gobernar, no puedo mostrar debilidad”.

“Tiene razón, no puede” asintió Misandei, tomando entre las suyas la mano de su reina y mirándola intensamente a los ojos. “Pero en donde usted ve debilidad, alteza, yo veo fuerza”.

Daenerys entornó los labios, sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

“Este es un país dividido, empobrecido, afligido por las guerras” continuó. “Quizás para gobernarlo haga falta más que una alianza puramente política. Quizás ustedes dos sean precisamente lo que se necesita para inspirar al pueblo… para romper la rueda”. 

Daenerys permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando la indudable verdad en las palabras de Misandei y, a pesar de su incertidumbre, cada vez mas embelesada ante la idea de tener a su lado al hombre que amaba hasta el fin de sus días.

“Además”, continuó la joven morena esbozando una cálida sonrisa, “no podría imaginar un hombre más digno de su amor y de su mano que el honorable rey en el norte”.

“El increíblemente terco rey en el norte, habrás querido decir” bromeó Daenerys en respuesta y, por un momento, su sonrisa borró de su rostro toda la incertidumbre.

“Bueno, es un rasgo que sus altezas tienen en común” osó Misandei con soltura, pero su sonrisa se apocó al instante en cuanto percibió la mirada elocuente de su reina. 

“¿Estas llamando terca a tu reina?” inquirió Daenerys con autoridad, levantando una ceja y fingiendo desaprobación.

“Perdóneme alteza” titubeó Misandei mortificada “no era mi intención ofenderla”.

Las facciones de Daenerys se suavizaron al instante, al ver que su amiga no se había percatado de la broma. “No podrías hacerlo, aunque quisieras, amiga mía” le dijo finalmente, tomando sus manos y dedicándole una mirada llena de gratitud.

“Ve a descansar ahora. Me quedaré un rato más…” le dijo, hundiéndose nuevamente en la calidez del agua.

Misandei asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia la pesada puerta de madera, pero, antes de abrirla, volteó una vez más hacia su reina dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva. “Alteza” abordó tímidamente. “¿Cual hubiera sido su decisión si el trono no existiera?”.

Daenerys entornó los labios, sorprendida por esa pregunta tan extraña como inesperada.

“Si usted no fuera reina, ni él rey” insistió Misandei al ver la incertidumbre aún presente en la mirada de su reina. “Si no tuvieran obligaciones para con su pueblo… ¿Cuál habría sido su decisión entonces?”.

Daenerys exhaló de golpe mientras quedaba atónita, contemplando por unos instantes ese escenario inverosímil.

“Creo que, en ese caso no habría decisión que tomar” susurró Daenerys pasmada ante sus propias palabras. “Pues ya sería suya”.

Misandei le sonrió tiernamente para luego abandonar la recamara, dejándola sola con sus cavilaciones.

La reina inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose casi por completo en el agua aún caliente, mientras las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga retumbaban sin cesar en su cabeza.

_Si el trono no existiera. _

_¿Como poder concebir su vida, falta de la única cosa que le daba sentido? _

_La única cosa que había deseado a lo largo de su interminable exilio. _

_El trono de hierro._

_Y, sin embargo, había algo más… algo que había creído olvidado, pero que había llegado a desear con la misma intensidad abrumadora._

_Una puerta roja, un árbol de limón… un hogar. _

_Sus recuerdos erraron nostálgicamente a ese lugar que la había visto niña, que ingenuamente y por tanto tiempo había creído su hogar y al que tantas veces había añorado volver. _

_Al improviso ese recuerdo cobró tal nitidez en su cabeza que, si no hubiera sido por la calidez del agua que aún sentía envolver su cuerpo, habría jurado estar allí en esos jardines fragantes de limón. _

_Una risa cristalina tintineó entre los árboles… dos trenzas plateadas cruzaron el verde y el corazón de Daenerys se detuvo un instante al verse niña de nuevo. Pero cuando la pequeña se volvió hacia ella, observándola con ojos curiosos, Daenerys finalmente comprendió. Y ese entendimiento le provocó el mismo dolor que cien dagas clavadas en su pecho. _

Despertó sobresaltada de su visión, mientras sentía sus ojos arder con lágrimas no derramadas ante esa encantadora, pero inverosímil realidad. Una en donde no había trono ni compromisos reales, en donde no había guerras, ni muerte, ni tiranos.

Tan solo una puerta roja, un árbol de limón, y una niña de ojos grises y cabellos plateados. 


	5. UN BUEN PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
Antes que nada quiero agradecerles los hermosos mensajes. Verdaderamente me llenan de ganas de seguir esta historia que empecé casi a modo de terapia después del tremendo final de GOT.  
Aquí les dejo el 4to capitulo que trae consigo una inmensa dosis de smooth y fluff :)  
Espero que lo disfruten y, si les gusta, por supuesto, COMENTEN!! :)

Daenerys aún yacía envuelta en el cálido torpor de su baño cuando tres suaves golpes a su puerta la desviaron de sus pensamientos.

“Soy yo” musitó la familiar voz de Jon desde el pasillo.

Al oír la lejana voz de Daenerys invitándolo a pasar, Jon empujó la pesada puerta de madera la cual se abrió con un chirrido estridente. Titubeó instintivamente por unos instantes bajando la mirada al suelo, al ver que Daenerys se encontraba aún inmersa en la bañera humeante, pero luego se mofó de si mismo al darse cuenta de cuan absurdo era su improviso ataque de pudor.

Desde aquella vez en el barco, no había habido una sola noche que no hubiesen pasado juntos, y desde entonces, había contemplado tantas veces su desnudez, que estaba seguro de poder evocarla perfectamente con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez recuperado de su involuntaria vacilación, se acercó con paso tranquilo a la gran tina, para luego sentarse sobre uno de sus bordes, con el torso ligeramente ladeado para que pudiera mirar de frente a la mujer que amaba. Ella, en respuesta, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que eran capaces de quitarle el aliento y tomó su mano, haciendo que los dedos de ambos se entrelazaran. 

“Espero que su majestad esté complacida con su alojamiento” comenzó él, sosteniendo la inútil formalidad que solían emplear cuando no estaban a solas.

“Estoy agradecida por su preocupación, alteza. Todo es absolutamente perfecto” contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Jon no pudo evitar soltar una incrédula carcajada cuando, al mirarse alrededor, percibió la presencia de Fantasma en una esquina de la habitación, descansando, pero a la vez con todos sus sentidos alerta. “Veo que has conseguido un nuevo guardia real” bromeó, señalando el lobo con la mirada. 

“Uno de los mejores que he tenido, sin duda” contestó Dany, enternecida por el extraño e inexplicable apego del gran lobo blanco hacia ella.

“A veces se torna un poco inoportuno” confesó él, fulminando su lobo con una mirada amenazadora. “Si te incomoda, tan solo dímelo y haré que salga”.

Pero Daenerys negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, mientras oprimía ligeramente la mano de Jon, aún cautiva en la suya. “No me incomoda en lo absoluto. Al contrario, disfruto mucho de su compañía” contestó dulcemente. “Es como tener una parte de ti cuando no estás conmigo”.

Jon sonrió a la vez que sentía su corazón derretirse de repente ante las palabras de su reina. Atesoraba cada uno de esos raros y preciosos momentos en los que ella se atrevía a despojarse de todas sus defensas, confiando en él lo suficiente para permitir que la temible Daenerys Targaryen, a costa de parecer vulnerable, se convirtiera simplemente en Dany.

Cubrió con una mano la mejilla de la mujer que amaba, apartando con un suave roce de su dedo pulgar las pequeñas gotas de agua que engalanaban su piel; y ella, en respuesta, entrecerró los ojos, cubriendo la mano de Jon con la suya, perdiéndose por unos instantes en la calidez de ese contacto, y dejando que todas las inseguridades que la habían atormentado hasta ese momento se desvanecieran como humo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, una expresión traviesa se apoderó de su rostro. “¿Me acompañas?” le preguntó, indicando con la mirada el agua aún caliente y agradeciendo tácitamente la tregua que su nuevo malestar le estaba concediendo.

Jon esbozó un guiño, observándola de la misma ávida forma en la que el predador observa a su presa antes de atacar. “Creí que estabas cansada” murmuró con voz ronca por el deseo, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría si llegaba a entrar con ella en esa maldita tina.

“No tengo más que intenciones honradas, Majestad” le dijo ella simulando un tono inocente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran a punto de rozarse.

“Pues yo no” replicó él, sonriendo lascivamente sobre sus labios y retrasando adrede el inevitable momento en que sus bocas se habrían finalmente fundido.

Sin dejar de besarlo ni por un instante, Daenerys comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas de su jubón, las de sus brazales y a desatar los lazos de su túnica, mientras la imperiosa necesidad de ser finalmente suya guiaba sus ávidas manos. 

“Por los siete infiernos, Dany…” musitó Jon sin aliento sobre sus labios, mientras hundía los dedos de sus manos en los cabellos húmedos de Daenerys, quien, en respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Ver cómo el parco Jon Snow iba perdiendo inexorablemente la batalla contra su autocontrol, era sin duda algo digno de ver. Amaba tener ese poder sobre él.

A pesar de la calidez del agua, Daenerys sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al contemplar la perfección de su desnudez, en cuanto la última prenda de Jon cayó finalmente al suelo.

“Ven aquí” demandó ella con impaciencia. Y él obedeció, sumergiéndose finalmente en el agua tibia junto a ella y dejando que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran, amoldándose al reducido espacio del cual disponían.

Fue así como Daenerys quedó entre sus brazos, acurrucada contra su pecho y con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre su hombro. Sus níveos dedos aprisionados entre los rizos oscuros de su nuca lo atraían insistentemente hacia ella, buscando que sus labios se fundieran nuevamente.

Durante ese interminable beso, las manos de Jon, deseosas pero pacientes, comenzaron a vagar erráticamente sobre su cadera y sobre sus muslos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo trepidara por la anticipación. Daenerys entrecerró sus ojos, respirando afanosamente sobre los labios de su amado y abandonándose a la merced de esas manos que parecían conocer su cuerpo casi mejor que ella misma. 

La boca de Jon se apartó ligeramente de la de Daenerys comenzando un lento y exasperante recorrido a lo largo de su mandíbula y de su cuello, para finalmente concluir su viaje sobre su hombro, sonriendo contra su suave piel cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de Dany estremecerse bajo sus atenciones.

Su mano continuó el lánguido trayecto, ahora concentrándose cuidadosamente sobre el suave interior de los muslos de Dany quien, intuyendo su propósito, la cubrió impacientemente con la suya, incitándola a apresurar su recorrido. 

Jon soltó una leve carcajada contra su oído. “No seas impaciente” murmuró, mientras hacía caso omiso del tácito pedido de su reina, continuando su lento recorrido y prolongando así esa dulce tortura, ante la cual Daenerys no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un gemido frustrado.

La reina se aferró a los hombros de Jon con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo involuntariamente sus uñas en su piel de marfil y mordiendo su labio inferior para sofocar un gemido, cuando finalmente sintió las caricias del norteño llegar a su punto más sensible.

El deseo abrumador que, hasta ese momento había estremecido todo su cuerpo, ahora se concentraba en su bajo vientre, aumentando con cada roce, con cada beso, con cada gemido, y empujándola inexorablemente hacia el límite.

Jon sintió su corazón desbocarse y su respiración hacerse más pesada contra el cuello de Dany, mientras intentaba arduamente dominar su propia excitación.

Nada en el mundo le proporcionaba más placer que tener a la mujer que amaba completamente a su merced; sentirla temblar bajo su toque, oír sus gemidos escurrirse involuntariamente de sus labios mientras susurraba su nombre.

“Jon…” musitó ella sobre sus labios, casi sin aliento. Con tan solo mirarla Jon comprendió que estaba cerca, por lo que apresuró el ritmo de sus caricias, aprisionando una vez mas los labios de ella entre los suyos, expectante por sentirla temblar entre sus brazos a la total merced del placer.

Sin embargo, Dany resultó tener otras intenciones. “Te necesito…” susurró apoyando su frente contra la de él, para luego voltear ágilmente y colocarse a sus horcajadas, tomando así el control de la situación. 

Amaba esa sutil lucha de poder que se libraba inevitablemente cada vez que hacían el amor, casi como a querer encarnar la terca e insubordinada naturaleza de ambos. Era la primera vez en su vida que amaba a alguien a la par, sin dominar ni ser dominada, y esa nueva realidad, a pesar de infundirle una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, la seducía.

Jon se abandonó contra el respaldo de la tina, dejándose encandilar por la abrumadora perfección de la mujer que amaba, mientras sus manos se posaban posesivamente sobre su cadera, atrayéndola hacia si y revelando su imperioso afán de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

“¿Quién está impaciente ahora?” lo provocó Daenerys, imperando sobre él y demorando intencionalmente el inevitable momento en que al fin se convertirían en uno.

Ante esa atrevida provocación el rey en el norte enderezó su torso, ciñendo firmemente la cintura de Daenerys con sus brazos y haciendo que sus cuerpos adhirieran perfectamente. Sus rostros a tan solo un suspiro de distancia, sus respiraciones fundiéndose en una, sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Por un instante que pareció una eternidad, permanecieron así, inmóviles, perdidos cada uno en los ojos del otro, en tácita contemplación de ese asombroso sentimiento que los unía. Pero luego, cuando la espera se volvió insostenible, Dany descendió sobre él, recibiéndolo en su interior y abandonándose a la sensación de estar finalmente completa.

Comenzaron así la lenta danza al compás de su jadeante respiración, de sus nombres murmurados entre gemidos al oído, del leve sonido que el agua emitía con cada embestida de sus cuerpos, mientras perdían la noción del tiempo y del espacio a su alrededor. 

Cuando finalmente el placer los atrapó juntos, los límites entre sus cuerpos parecieron disiparse, convirtiéndolos por un instante en una sola persona, un solo corazón, un único latido.

Daenerys se rindió extenuada entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho mientras los labios del norteño rozaban su sien y sus manos acariciaban amorosamente su cabello húmedo.

Había algo tan sagrado en ese sosiego que los invadía después de entregarse completamente, que parecía casi un sacrilegio interrumpirlo con palabras. Permanecieron así por largos minutos, entrelazados y acunados por sus afanosas respiraciones que intentaban volver a la normalidad. Sus cuerpos temblorosos en parte por el placer y en parte por el agua que había comenzado a perder su placentera temperatura.

Cuando el frío comenzó a hacerse difícil de soportar, abandonaron la tina para refugiarse debajo de las cálidas colchas y pieles que cubrían la cama. 

Allí, pacíficamente envuelta en su cálido abrazo, Daenerys sintió una nueva e inesperada seguridad apoderarse de ella y, de pronto, vio la respuesta a sus dudas claramente delineada ante sus ojos. Era algo tan inevitable y obvio que no lograba entender como había podido dudarlo tanto. Incluso antes de que Tyrion le presentara la posibilidad, en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que no podía pertenecer a otro hombre que no fuera Jon Snow.

“¿Y ahora qué?” preguntó Jon con expresión divertida, al percibir la genuina e involuntaria sonrisa que se había apoderado del rostro de Daenerys ante esa inesperada revelación.

“No es nada” contestó ella sacudiéndose ligeramente, como al despertarse de un placentero sueño. “Solo estaba pensando…”.

Jon le sonrió, posando un dulce beso sobre su sien en respuesta.

“Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en que pasa después?” preguntó ella, mientras su mano jugueteaba perezosamente con uno de sus rizos azabache.

“Destruimos a los muertos, derrotamos a Cersei, tomo el trono… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros entonces?” continuó ella, recargándose sobre su torso para que quedaran frente a frente.

Jon exhaló pesadamente. “No lo sé, Dany” admitió con una sonrisa agridulce y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. “Hace tiempo ya que dejé de proyectar a largo plazo”.

Dani mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos recaían involuntariamente sobre la rosada cicatriz en forma de medialuna en correspondencia de su corazón.

“Lo que si se”, continuó el norteño tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, “es que te amo. Y si sobrevivimos a esta maldita guerra, así es como quiero pasar el resto de mis días”. 

“¿Tumbados en la cama?” bromeó ella arqueando una ceja.

“Quizás” replicó el dedicándole una mirada traviesa y haciendo que sus bocas estuvieran casi a punto de rozarse. “Pero solo un rato. Lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento antes de volver a hacerte el amor”.

Sin preaviso, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y rotó sobre su torso, invirtiendo así las posiciones y quedando por encima de ella, mientras el eco de sus risas llenaba la habitación.

“Suena bien” murmuró Dany aún entre risas, luego de besarlo con inocente arrebato.

Jon se abandonó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suave curva de sus pechos, cediendo ante las amorosas caricias de sus gráciles manos entre sus cabellos. 

“Se lo que te preocupa” murmuró finalmente, luego de un largo y distendido silencio.

“¿Lo sabes?” replicó ella sorprendida, sin dejar de acariciar su oscura melena.

Jon masculló en asentimiento sobre la suave piel de su pecho.

“Eres la legítima reina de poniente” dijo finalmente, esbozando una amarga sonrisa. “Conozco bien las obligaciones que tendrás que cumplir, una vez que estés sentada sobre ese trono, y sé qué serán precisamente esas obligaciones las que terminarán apartándote de mí”.

Daenerys sintió el corazón ahogado por la congoja al oír esas palabras y al contemplar en ellas el resignado sufrimiento del hombre que amaba. 

“Está bien, Dany” la tranquilizó él, levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos con una dulzura tal que la llevó inmediatamente al borde del llanto. “El trono de hierro es tu objetivo. Y no debes permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga entre tú y él. Ni siquiera yo”.

Dani suspiró pesadamente, luchando contra las lágrimas que pellizcaban sus ojos e intentando encontrar las palabras para ponerle fin al sufrimiento del hombre que amaba. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia ella y apoyando su frente contra la de él, dejando que desde su boca y su corazón se escurrieran esas dos palabras que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a pronunciar.

“Cásate conmigo” susurró sobre sus labios, perdiendo finalmente la batalla contra el llanto.

Jon exhaló todo el aire de su pecho mientras el asombro se apoderaba de sus facciones. “¿Qué has dicho?” preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras la apartaba ligeramente de si para mirarla a los ojos.

“Lo que has oído” contestó Dany, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su esperanzada sonrisa. “Cásate conmigo, Jon. Gobierna a mi lado. Ayúdame a crear el mundo nuevo que nuestra gente merece”.

Jon entornó los labios como para hablar ante ese insospechado pedido, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de poder pronunciarlas mientras sus ojos aún incrédulos se perdían en los de ella.

La besó, entonces, saboreando junto a sus labios la sal de sus lágrimas, consciente de que nunca habría podido expresar con palabras lo mucho que la amaba.

“¿Es eso un sí, majestad?” preguntó ella, aún entre risas y lágrimas, cuando se hubieron separado.

Pero el, en respuesta, le dedicó una jocosa mirada. “Siempre creí que el pretendiente era quien debía hacer _la pregunta_” replicó.

“Adelante entonces” lo incitó ella.

Jon aprovechó la oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Brincó ágilmente fuera de la cama y tomó a Daenerys de la mano, atrayéndola hacia si para que quedara sentada en el borde. Luego, en un gesto tan antiguo como el mundo, se arrodilló delante de ella.

“Daenerys de la casa Targaryen” declamó él con tono solemne. Hizo una breve pausa, mirándola a los ojos y respirando profundamente. “¿Me harías el inmenso honor de convertirte en mi esposa?”.

Dany sintió como si su corazón estuviese a punto de estallar. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz y tan amada.

“Si”, contestó simplemente, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente sobre sus mejillas antes de verse nuevamente envuelta entre sus brazos.

“Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que hacia falta para que te arrodillaras ante mí, Jon Snow, te hubiera propuesto matrimonio mucho antes” lo fastidió ella con expresión triunfante, cuando la emoción del momento hubo mermado.

“Muy ocurrente, alteza” contestó él, fingiendo desaprobación, pero sin poder ocultar la ilusión en su mirada.

“Destruimos a los muertos, derrotamos a Cersei, tomamos el trono…” susurró Daenerys nuevamente. “…y luego, nos casamos” agregó, abandonándose contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y regocijándose en esa nueva y desconocida felicidad.

“Es un buen plan” asintió Jon, besando su coronilla y permitiéndose, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, mirar hacia adelante. 


	6. AVISO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estimados lectores: escribo para avisar que he realizado unas modificaciones en el final del capitulo anterior "UN BUEN PLAN" ya que no estaba del todo conforme con el mismo. Espero que lo disfruten. En los próximos días estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por leerme. :)

............


	7. LA TRAICIÓN

La mañana siguiente Jon despertó con las primeras claridades del alba, y sonrió involuntariamente al percibir la reconfortante calidez de Dany sobre su cuerpo y su aroma encantador impregnado en su piel. Inclinó levemente su cabeza, dejando que su rostro se hundiera en la suave cascada de cabellos plateados que caían desparramados sobre la almohada y sobre su pecho, y se sorprendió al pensar con que facilidad se había acostumbrado a comenzar de ese modo sus mañanas.

Acarició su mejilla, apartando de ella un mechón rebelde y contemplando con adoración la serenidad de su rostro, consciente de que habría podido quedarse mirándola dormir durante horas si tan solo sus obligaciones no hubieran demandado su inmediata presencia.

Intentó liberarse de su abrazo de la forma más delicada posible tratando de no despertarla. Hacía ya varias noches que Dany lo dejaba hablando solo a causa del sueño que la vencía repentinamente en medio de sus habituales _charlas de almohada_, por lo que quería dejarla descansar mientras pudiera.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse de la calidez de la cama para salir en búsqueda de sus prendas esparcidas por la habitación, una pequeña mano aprisionó su muñeca, reteniéndolo.

“Quédate” susurró Dany, con voz somnolienta y ojos aún cerrados.

“Sabes que me encantaría” le contestó él, cubriendo su mejilla con una mano y acariciando la sonrojada piel de sus pómulos con su dedo pulgar. “Pero debo irme. Tengo asuntos que atender antes de la llegada de los lores”.

Daenerys, en respuesta, masculló algo incomprensible en sueños provocando que Jon le sonriera cariñosamente, antes de posar un inocente beso sobre sus labios.

“Descansa, amor” le dijo luego, teniendo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para despedirse de ella.

Una vez sobre el umbral, Jon volteó hacia la habitación encontrando los ojos carmesíes de Fantasma quien vigilaba atento, tumbado a los pies de la cama.

“¡Ven muchacho!” lo incitó él a pesar de saber de antemano que su orden habría sido míseramente ignorada. En efecto, Fantasma soltó un leve aullido de desaprobación, dedicándole una expresión tan elocuente que, por un momento, Jon creyó que su peludo amigo estuviera intentando decirle algo. 

“Traidor” le espetó luego fulminándolo con una mirada indignada, al comprender que el lobo no tenía la mínima intención de dejar la habitación.

Mientras atravesaba los oscuros pasillos de Invernalia con paso resuelto, la mente de Jon divagó por unos instantes sobre el insospechado curso que habían tomado los eventos en los últimos días, y sobre como esto había transformado su enfoque sobre la batalla que estaban por librar.

Sin contar la vez en la que su corazón había efectivamente dejado de latir, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que había estado a un paso de la muerte, aunque siempre se había enfrentado a ella con valiente resignación.

Sin embargo, ahora, algo había cambiado. Ahora Jon Snow le temía a la muerte, porque morir implicaba la pérdida de algo al cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

“¡Con que aquí estabas!”

La familiar voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear repentinamente para luego verse envuelto en el fraternal abrazo de su hermano de armas.

“Te busqué en tu alcoba anoche” dijo Sam insinuando una mirada inquisidora, que fue acentuándose aún más al notar la timidez apoderarse del rostro de su amigo.

Conocía demasiado bien esa expresión y sabía que podía significar solo una cosa.

“No dormiste en tu alcoba anoche” concluyó luego, levantando una ceja mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa pícara. 

“Efectivamente, no” admitió Jon, retraídamente. “Prometo que luego te contaré los detalles, Sam” le dijo luego, al notar la infinidad de tácitas preguntas en el rostro de su hermano, mientras una vez más era delatado por el insólito brillo en su mirada. 

“¡Estas enamorado!” exclamó Sam boquiabierto.

“Me temo que sí, Sam. Como un maldito idiota” admitió Jon, sonrojándose ligeramente, mientras su amigo le demostraba su genuina alegría, palmeando enérgicamente su hombro.

“¿Quien?” preguntó luego, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. “¿Alguna hermosa doncella norteña?”

Jon negó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. “No es ni norteña ni doncella”, dijo, “Es una reina”.

La jovial expresión de Sam mutó al instante transformándose en una gélida máscara de incredulidad. “Dime que no estamos hablando de Daenerys Targaryen” dijo casi como si se tratase de una súplica. Sin embargo, Jon asintió, sin percibir aún el cambio drástico en las facciones de su amigo.

“Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti, Jon” dijo Sam con una frialdad que esta vez no logró pasar desapercibida a los ojos del rey. “Sam… ¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó él confundido.

“No es nada” dijo Sam, apresurándose en contestar, mientras intentaba ocultar su desencanto con una sonrisa que lo único que logró fue transformar su cara en una padecida mueca.

“¡Sam!” lo reprendió Jon impaciente. Desde que se habían conocido no había habido nunca secretos entre ellos y no le parecía el momento de empezar a tenerlos ahora.

Sam cerró los ojos, suspirando con resignación, mortificado por verse obligado a echar abajo la felicidad de su amigo. Sin embargo, el lazo que los unía y la sinceridad mutua que lo había siempre caracterizado, le demandaba decirle la verdad, aunque esta resultara ser dolorosa.

“Daenerys…” comenzó con voz temblorosa y bajando la mirada al suelo. “Mi padre y mi hermano se negaron a arrodillarse ante ella… y ella…”. Jon sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo comprendiendo lo ocurrido antes de que Sam pudiera concluir la frase. 

“… los ejecutó” concluyó finalmente, levantando la mirada opacada por las lágrimas.

Jon quedó en silencio por unos instantes, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido y dominar sus sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, la condolencia hacia la pérdida de su mejor amigo y por el otro, las razones de la mujer que amaba.

“Lo siento tanto, Sam…” fue lo único que logró expresar ante ese torbellino de emociones.

“¿Tu lo hubieras hecho?” le preguntó Sam, haciendo que Jon vacilara por unos instantes. Durante su vida había matado a miles de personas en el campo de batalla, había ajusticiado a quienes se habían rehusado a obedecer sus órdenes, a quienes lo habían traicionado, entre ellos un niño al cual había llegado a querer como a un hijo propio. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

“Yo también he ejecutado a quienes me han desobedecido” contestó dejando traslucir la amargura en su voz. 

“Pero también los has perdonado” le dijo Sam dedicándole una mirada llena de orgullo. “Miles de ellos aun cuando se rehusaron a arrodillarse”.

“No era un rey entonces” objetó Jon.

“Te equivocas” le espetó Sam con vehemencia. “Ven conmigo. Hay algo que necesitas saber”.

…

_“No eres hijo de Ned Stark”_

Jon inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando que su cuerpo volviera a recordar como respirar, luego de que esa revelación le quitara el aliento, junto con las pocas seguridades que había creído tener en su vida.

Traicionado. Despojado. Vacío.

Así era como se sentía luego de comprender que ya ni siquiera su nombre le pertenecía.

_“Aegon Targaryen. Sexto con el Nombre. Hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rahegar Targarien”_

Jon Snow había odiado su nombre desde que había tenido razón suficiente para comprender su significado, y aunque luego, con los años, había aprendido a utilizarlo como escudo, nunca había podido librarse completamente del estigma que acarreaba consigo.

Pero, ironía del destino, ahora Jon se aferraba a ese nombre que había detestado, como un náufrago a su salvavidas, renegando de su nombre verdadero. Uno que le resultaba completamente ajeno y con el cual no se creía capaz de identificarse jamás.

Un desconocido fuego comenzó a abrasar sus entrañas, haciendo que el inmenso vacío que ocupaba su alma, se llenara de una furia animal que nunca se habría creído capaz de sentir, una ira que ni siquiera cien Ramsay Bolton hubieran sido capaces de despertar en él.

Furia hacia su padre, o mejor dicho hacia Ned Stark, quien nunca había sido capaz de decirle la verdad. Ni cuando, siendo tan solo un niño, le había visto llorar desconsoladamente la falta de su madre, o cuando lo había visto sufrir humillación tras humillación por ser considerado el producto de su único acto deshonroso. Ni siquiera cuando lo había visto partir hacia el muro para dedicar su vida a lo único honorable a lo que podía aspirar un bastardo sin nombre.

Furia hacia el mundo entero que no había perdido ocasión para recordarle cuál era su lugar.

Furia hacia si mismo por haber sido el involuntario asesino de su madre.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado su rostro?

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado si lo había amado?

¿Cuántas veces había pasado delante de su tumba en las criptas sin saberlo y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada?

A ese pensamiento su corazón se encogió de repente haciendo que toda su ira viajara rápidamente desde su vientre hasta su garganta, transformándose en un nudo imposible de tragar. Transformándose en lágrimas: las más tristes y desconsoladas que había llorado en toda su vida.

“Se que es mucho para asimilar, Jon”. Las palabras de Sam llegaron a sus oídos como un eco lejano. Por unos instantes había olvidado que no estaba solo en la habitación y, al volver a la realidad, se encontró con la expresión preocupada de su mejor amigo.

Brandon permanecía poco distante, la expresión inerte y la mirada perdida en el fuego. Jon se acercó con vacilación para luego inclinarse ante él con una tácita súplica reflejada en su mirada.

“¿Que debo hacer?” preguntó, más para si mismo que para el resto, intentando figurarse las consecuencias de que esa verdad saliera a la luz.

¿Qué pasaría con sus lores abanderados, cuando se enteraran de que el hombre a quien habían nombrado _rey en el norte_ no era hijo de Ned Stark, sino un maldito Targaryen? Sin duda muchos entre ellos habrían aprovechado la situación para revocar su juramento y su lealtad y para volver con sus tropas a sus respectivas fortalezas. No podía permitirse correr ese riesgo.

¿Que pasaría con Dany? Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo y la poca fortaleza que le quedaba terminó por desmoronarse al comprender que, tras esa verdad, acababa de convertirse involuntariamente en la principal amenaza ante su reclamo al trono, ante el único sueño y ambición de la mujer que amaba.

“Es tu decisión Jon” contestó Brandon, lacónico, mirándolo con esos ojos que alguna vez habían pertenecido a su querido hermano, pero que ahora desconocía por completo.

Jon cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente e intentando recuperar su entereza y su compostura. “Lo que acaban de decirme debe de quedar entre nosotros” espetó luego con expresión decidida. “Nada de esto puede saberse. No hasta tanto no ganemos esta guerra”.

Brandon y Sam asintieron en silencio.

“Júrenlo” demandó Jon con mirada impasible.

“Lo juro” contestaron Sam y Brandon, al unísono.

…

La hoja de vidriagón incandescente apenas forjada emitió un penetrante chirrido al hundirse en el agua fría. Gendry esperó pacientemente a que el material volviera a su usual color oscuro para luego sacar la espada del agua, examinando el resultado final.

Siempre había sido muy meticuloso en su trabajo, pero no podía darse ese lujo ahora. Desde su llegada a Invernalia, había trabajado sin descanso en la armería, luchando contra su principal enemigo: el tiempo.

El joven herrero apiló cuidadosamente la espada encima de las otras, forjadas anteriormente. Eran centenares, pero aún no era suficiente.

Al voltear nuevamente hacia la fragua, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ser sorprendido por una diminuta y familiar figura quien lo miraba fijamente.

Gendry quedó en silencio por unos instantes contemplando atónito a la joven que tenía adelante. De la niña de quien se había despedido años atrás quedaba poco o nada. Arya se había convertido en una mujer, aunque distinta a cualquier otra mujer que Gendry hubiera conocido.

“La última vez que te vi, te pedí que vinieras conmigo” le dijo, rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a él con paso sigiloso. “Ha pasado un tiempo, pero aquí estas”.

“Es bueno volver a verte Arya… es decir, Miladi” le contestó él, sin comprender muy bien porque de repente sentía las manos sudorosas y un nudo a la altura del estómago.

“No soy una dama” objetó ella.

“Lo que usted diga, miladi” le dijo y, luego de un breve silencio, ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

“También me da gusto verte Gendry” le dijo ella luego. “Te ves bien… muy bien”.

El joven quedó pasmado por unos instantes durante los cuales, si bien una parte de él le repetía incesantemente que era tan solo una niña, la otra insistía en que, la que tenía delante, era la mujer mas fascinante que había conocido jamás.

“Tú también, Arya” le dijo finalmente para luego seguirla con la mirada mientras ella apresuraba su paso fuera de la armería.

….

Los preparativos para la inminente batalla habían convertido el gran patio principal en un interminable y alborotado vaivén.

Soldados entrenando, herreros dedicándose a la forja, ayudantes trasladando cargamentos de vidriagón, aldeanos acopiando provisiones en el atestado almacén.

Las tareas habían sido cuidadosamente asignadas y ningún habitante del castillo podía darse el lujo de quedar ocioso, ya que el tiempo apremiaba y quedaba demasiado aún por hacer.

Jon supervisaba en silencio las labores y la llegada de los últimos abanderados desde la galería, mientras los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer lenta pero incesantemente desde la madrugada, se insinuaban entre sus cabellos y entre el mullido abrigo de piel que cubría su capa, engalanándolos con su blanca escarcha.

Pero si bien sus ojos parecían observar atentos lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su mente estaba en otra parte, muy lejos de allí.

Desde la revelación sobre su identidad, no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Había intentado luchar contra su mente traicionera, consciente de que, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba mantenerse concentrado y alerta, pero, finalmente había terminado sucumbiendo bajo el peso de sus meditaciones.

De todas las consecuencias que habría traído esa novedad, la que más lo preocupaba era como habría afectado su relación con Daenerys. El solo pensamiento de que su identidad tuviera el poder de alejarlo de la mujer que amaba no hacía más que acrecentar el aborrecimiento que sentía hacia esa nueva realidad, hacia su nuevo nombre, hacia si mismo. 

Durante toda su vida se había visto forzado a anteponer lo correcto ante sus ambiciones personales y, por ello, había pagado caras consecuencias.

Pensó en Ygritte. Pensó en las tres flechas con las que lo había atravesado. Pensó en la traición de sus hermanos juramentados y las heridas en su pecho ardieron como si se hubiesen abierto, al recordar cada una de las puñaladas recibidas.

Sin embargo, esta situación era totalmente nueva para él: hasta ese momento la línea que había separado lo correcto de sus deseos estaba claramente delimitada ante sus ojos. ¿Porque entonces amar a Daenerys se sentía tan malditamente correcto a pesar de que su sentido común insistía de que no lo era?

Exhaló violentamente intentando descargar su frustración y, cuando levantó la vista hacia los muros, ahí estaba ella. Envuelta en su blanco abrigo de piel, con los cabellos plateados ondeando al ritmo del viento y sus ojos color lavanda observando, llenos de maravilla, la nieve caer por primera vez. 

Era sin duda, lo más bello que había visto en su vida y, por los Dioses, ¡Cuánto la amaba!

Jon sintió su atormentado corazón ensancharse en su pecho, cuando al encontrarse sus miradas en la lejanía, ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas, de las que eran solo para él.

“¡A la mierda el sentido común!” espetó Jon con irritación, volteándose violentamente y apresurando su paso hacia el gran salón.

…

El concilio de guerra había comenzado hacía varias horas y la tensión podía cortase con un cuchillo dentro del concurrido salón.

Dany, sentada en la mesa principal junto con Jon y los hermanos Stark, podía sentir sobre ella las punzantes miradas de los abanderados norteños y la difidencia que translucía en cada una de ellas.

Casi inconscientemente, entrelazó la mano de Jon con la suya por debajo de la mesa, como queriendo aferrarse al único nexo que tenía con ese reino hostil y su gente, y él, comprendiendo inmediatamente el motivo de su inquietud, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, intentando con muy poco éxito esconder el torbellino de emociones que aún agobiaban su mente.

El plano de Invernalia se encontraba desplegado en el centro de la sala y, dispuestas sobre él, miniaturas de Huargos, Dragones y Leones. Emblemas que por años habían significado enemistad y guerra ahora estaban unidos, preparándose para luchar contra el enemigo común.

“¿Alguna novedad del ejército Lannister?” preguntó Jon intentando calcular mentalmente el tiempo que habrían tardado el resto de las tropas en alcanzarlos.

“No, majestad” contestó Maestre Wolkan amablemente. “No hemos recibido cuervos aún, pero su retraso puede deberse a la inclemencia del clima”.

“Si, es probable” contestó Jon absorto, mientras se levantaba de su asiento en la mesa principal para observar el plano por enésima vez.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, la estrategia decidida y establecidos los roles de cada comandante. Lo único que restaba hacer ahora era esperar a que la tormenta llegara.

“Perdóneme, alteza”. Una voz infantil se elevó entre la multitud y la pequeña pero feroz Lyanna Mormont se abrió camino hasta quedar al frente de la misma.

“Pero creo estar hablando en nombre de todos sus lores abanderados al expresarle mi preocupación sobre el futuro del Norte una vez que esta guerra termine. Los Lannister ejecutaron a su padre, masacraron a su hermano en la boda roja”. Ante sus palabras la multitud se agitó por la indignación. “Los Targaryen, por otro lado, quemaron vivo a su abuelo y a su tío. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, haciendo las paces y aliándonos con el enemigo”. 

Jon apretó los puños sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos con resignación, consciente de que, en algún punto de la reunión, ese argumento habría salido a relucir. “No podemos luchar solos contra lo que se avecina, Milady” replicó con voz inexpresiva, intentando recordar cuantas veces había tenido que repetir esa misma frase en los últimos días.

“Eso lo sé, alteza” continuó Lady Mormont con mirada fiera. “¿Pero cuanto han de costarle al norte estas alianzas? ¿Quién nos asegura que, a cambio de ellas, una vez terminada la guerra, no tendremos que volver a arrodillarnos ante un gobernante sureño?”. La multitud se alborotó en asentimiento con la pequeña guerrera y Jon levantó la mirada hacia sus abanderados, esperando que el bullicio mermara antes de replicar.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz se elevó a sus espaldas. 

“Una vez un sabio me dijo que se hace las paces con los enemigos y no con los amigos” declaró Daenerys levantándose de su asiento y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a su Mano, mientras se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacía el plano desplegado.

“Aún así, yo no soy su enemigo” dijo situándose al lado del hombre que amaba. “Ustedes no me conocen, milores, pero se que muchos de los presentes conocieron a mi padre”.

Hizo una breve pausa en la que recorrió una por una las recelosas miradas y luego continuó.

“Se que el _Rey Loco _se ganó su nombre y que los crímenes que cometió contra la casa Stark son imperdonables, pero aun así les pediré que no juzguen a una hija por los crímenes de su padre”. Sus manos divagaron distraídamente sobre el mapa desplegado y sus níveos dedos acariciaron la pulida madera de los pequeños lobos y dragones que lo poblaban.

“No he venido a pedirles que se arrodillen ante mí. No he venido a pedirles que me juren lealtad. He venido porque quiero salvar al Norte y quiero que nuestra alianza perdure, más allá de esta guerra”.

“Discúlpeme, alteza”. Un hombre que, debido al estema de su armadura, Dany reconoció como lord Glover, tomó la palabra, dedicándole una expresión desafiante. “Estoy agradecido por sus conmovedoras palabras y sus nobles intenciones. Pero los años nos han enseñado a desconfiar de la palabra de un rey sureño. Una vez que usted esté sentada en el trono, que nuestra alianza perdure dependerá únicamente de nuestra voluntad de arrodillarnos ante la corona”.

Nuevamente la multitud bulló en asentimiento.

“Eso no será necesario, milord” contestó ella, sosteniendo la mirada de Lord Glover con expresión austera y haciendo que en el salón reinara nuevamente el silencio. “De hecho”, continuó dedicándole a su prometido una mirada cómplice, “existen formas mucho más efectivas de forjar alianzas”.

Jon le sonrió con devoción mientras, por un momento, toda la incertidumbre que pesaba sobre su corazón pareció desvanecerse.

_“A la mierda el sentido común”, _se repitió a sí mismo, buscando infundirse el coraje necesario para, por una vez en su vida, seguir lo que le dictaba su corazón.

“Daenerys está en lo correcto” continuó Jon, tomando finalmente la palabra y despreocupándose por un momento de referirse a la reina empleando sus títulos formales. “Si conseguimos salir victoriosos de las guerras que están por venir, la alianza entre el Norte y la Corona será sellada con la unión de sus reyes”. Jon hizo una pausa, para estudiar el asombro en la expresión de los presentes ante ese inesperado anuncio y Dany tomó su mano, manifestando con ese simple gesto ante los lores el nacimiento de esa nueva alianza.

“El Norte permanecerá como un reino libre e independiente”, continuó ella, “en tanto su Rey, el Rey que todos ustedes eligieron, gobernará no solamente sobre el Norte, sino también sobre el resto de Poniente, a mi lado”.

Los señores abanderados permanecieron en pasmado silencio por algunos segundos, intercambiándose entre ellos elocuentes miradas, pero sin animarse a proferir su veredicto, mientras Dany sentía su corazón a punto de desbocarse, impaciente por saber cuál sería su reacción y preguntándose si ese compromiso sería suficiente para calmar las hostilidades,

Improvisamente y con su usual brusquedad, Lord Glover se puso nuevamente de pie, mirando a la pareja de reyes con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro. 

“Nunca creí que en mi vida llegaría a ver un trasero norteño sentarse sobre el trono de espadas” espetó con tono mordaz para luego elevar su jarra. “¡Que vivan los reyes!” exclamó.

“¡Que vivan los reyes!” coreó el resto de los presentes, uniéndose al brindis, mientras los rostros de Jon y Daenerys se iluminaban por la sorpresa. 

Pero la celebración duró poco ya que, luego de algunos minutos, fue interrumpida por un guardia que irrumpió dentro del gran salón, arrastrando a un prisionero maniatado y encapuchado.

“Disculpas, mi rey” proclamó el soldado norteño, inclinándose ante Jon y empujando el prisionero ante su presencia. “Lo sorprendimos queriendo ingresar a la fortaleza”.

Descubrirle el rostro fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Jon asimilara que habían sido traicionados.

Al ver al Matarreyes arrodillado frente a él, desarmado y solo, comprendió que ningún ejército Lannister estaba en camino hacia Invernalia y que sus posibilidades de ganar esa guerra acababan de reducirse drásticamente. 


	8. LA VERDAD

_Nunca tuvo intención de enviar su ejército al Norte. Tiene la flota de Euron Greyjoy y veinte mil soldados. La compañía dorada de Essos, comprada y pagada_.

Las palabras de su hermano lo golpearon como un baldazo de agua fría y Tyrion se maldijo en silencio al comprender que, una vez más, había subestimado a su oponente.

Una espantosa sensación de impotencia lo invadió de repente. Toda la vida había alardeado de su único talento, su astucia, consciente de que era lo único que lo convertía en algo más que tan solo un lisiado de alta cuna. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, derrotado por caer como un idiota en la trampa de su hermana, escuchando como el resto del consejo chico debatía sobre el destino del único miembro de su familia por quien aún sentía algo de afecto. 

“No podemos confiar en él” sentenció Sansa, mostrándose por primera vez en acuerdo con su futura hermana política.

“Claro que no” asintió Daenerys, dedicándole al matarreyes una enardecida mirada cargada de desdén. “¿Quién nos asegura que no está aquí por encargo de Cersei, simplemente para matarme y terminar la guerra antes de que comience?”.

“Puede intentarlo” le contestó Jon con un guiño confiado. “Y, en cuanto lo haga, lo mataré con mis propias manos” concluyó, dedicándole a su prisionero una mirada asesina.

“Aun así”, continuó Sansa, “Es demasiado peligroso dejarlo deambular libremente”. 

“¿Que sugieren entonces?”

“Los Lannister juraron enviar su ejército al norte”, respondió Daenerys sin dejar que su animosidad menguara. “Aun así no veo ningún ejército. Solo un hombre con una sola mano”, escupió con desprecio. 

Tyrion sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras, al oír las palabras de su reina, distinguía ese brillo brutal que invadía sus ojos cada vez que su alma temperamental demandaba justicia y, en ese momento, comprendió que la sentencia de su hermano estaba a punto de ser dictada.

“Alteza, conozco a mi hermano…”, comenzó con voz temblorosa, pero Daenerys lo interrumpió abruptamente. “Así como conocías a tu hermana?”, le preguntó sin ocultar la decepción en su mirada.

“Cometí un error”, admitió el enano. “Subestimé a mi hermana. Confié en que tenía razones para seguir viviendo”, dijo dedicándole a Jamie una mirada significativa.

“Y aún así nos traicionó”, concluyó Daenerys con frialdad. “Sabes bien cuál es el castigo por ello”.

El gran salón enmudeció por unos instantes ensombrecido por el oscuro fantasma de la inminente sentencia de muerte, mientras la reina evitaba a toda costa establecer contacto visual con su Mano y con el rey en el norte, sabiendo de antemano que ambos intentarían disuadirla de su decisión. 

Como era de esperarse, el primero en intentarlo fue Tyrion. “Alteza, por favor…”, suplicó con voz temblorosa, pero la expresión de la reina no se suavizó en lo absoluto.

Aún recordaba las historias que su hermano Viserys le contaba cuando era poco más que una niña, sobre el hombre que había apuñalado a su padre por la espalda y luego había cortado su garganta para después sentarse sobre el trono de hierro, viendo como la sangre brotaba sobre el piso del gran salón.

Un improviso fuego abrasó su sangre ante ese recuerdo y la sed de venganza se apoderó de su ser, obnubilando por unos instantes su mente y sus sentidos.

“¡Dany!”

La voz de Jon la devolvió a la realidad y Daenerys se sacudió como si hubiera despertado de un sueño al oír ese mote que le dedicaba solamente cuando estaban a solas.

Al voltear su mirada hacia su prometido y al percibir su expresión reprobatoria no pudo evitar vacilar y se maldijo en silencio por ello. Porque a pesar de no ser capaz de ignorar esa voz dentro suyo que le demandaba justicia, había una parte de ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, que sabía que ejecutar al matarreyes no era lo correcto.

“Los Lannister nos traicionaron” se justificó ella, intentando mantener su máscara de impasibilidad y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al feroz pedido de justicia.

“Cercei Lannister nos traicionó” puntualizó Jon, sosteniendo sin cuidado la mirada encendida de Daenerys. “¿Acaso planeas vengarte de ella ejecutando a todo Lannister que se cruce en tu camino?”. 

Daenerys emitió un resoplido furioso ante esa provocación, pero, a la vez, no fue capaz de encontrar argumentos suficientes para cuestionarla. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de hacerle replantear absolutamente todas sus convicciones. En ese momento Daenerys pensó que, si no lo hubiese amado con todo su corazón, seguramente, lo habría odiado a muerte. 

“Ejecutarme no sería la forma más efectiva de vengarse de mi hermana” soltó Tyrion con ironía, alivianando por un momento la tensión creada por el conflicto entre los reyes.

“Sus altezas”.

La imponente figura de Brienne de Tarth surgió entre el resto de los consejeros. “Ustedes no me conocen bien, pero yo conozco a Sir Jamie y es un hombre de honor”.

Brienne hizo caso omiso de las muecas que los presentes le dedicaron al oír el nombre de Sir Jamie y la palabra _honor_ reunidas en una misma frase. 

“Fue mi prisionero una vez” dijo, continuando con su relato. “Cuando ambos fuimos apresados y nuestros captores intentaron tomarme por la fuerza, Sir Jamie me defendió y perdió su mano por ello”.

Hizo una breve pausa para luego dirigirse a Lady Sansa. “Sin él, miladi, usted no estaría viva. Me dio espada y armadura y me envió a buscarla y traerla a casa, porque le hizo un juramento a su madre”.

Sansa quedó en silencio por unos instantes, impactada por el relato. Confiaba en Brienne. Sabía que nunca le mentiría, pero, aún así, le resultaba difícil de creer que Sir Jamie fuera un hombre tan honorable como ella acababa de declarar. “Respondes por el?” le preguntó, aún víctima del asombro.

“Si”, contestó la guerrera, sin dudarlo un instante.

“¿Pelearías a su lado?”, insistió Sansa.

“Lo haría”, concluyó Brienne con tono solemne.

Sansa suspiró pesadamente para luego dirigirse a su hermano mayor. “Confío en Brienne con mi vida”, le dijo, “Si ella confía en él, deberíamos dejar que se quede”.

Jon asintió, aceptando la recomendación de su hermana, luego volteó hacia Daenerys quien lo miraba con expresión fría y expectante y, en ese momento, ambos comprendieron que nunca habrían llegado a un acuerdo sobre ese argumento.

“Que así sea” decretó fríamente, sin que su mirada lograra disimular del todo lo difícil que era para él imponer su autoridad por sobre la mujer que amaba, a pesar de que eso fuera la decisión correcta.

Daenerys inspiró lentamente, intentando dominar ese nuevo y desagradable sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizada. La impotencia que la invadió de repente al comprender que, al estar en el Norte, esa no era una decisión que le correspondía tomar.

“Muy bien” concedió luego, intentando mantener su compostura y dando por terminada la reunión. 

Al quedar solo en el gran salón Tyrion aprovechó para servirse una copiosa copa de vino para intentar superar el amargo sabor de la derrota.

La expedición más allá del muro, la muerte de Viserion, la reunión en Desembarco del Rey… absolutamente todo había sido en vano. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan confiado?

Ahora, a causa de su ingenuidad se encontraban acorralados entre dos frentes: los muertos en el norte y la flota Greyjoy junto a veinte mil mercenarios en el sur, listos para acabar con lo que quedara de ellos.

Hundido en sus cavilaciones no se percató de la presencia de Sansa hasta que ésta no estuvo delante de él.

“Miladi” la saludó dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa.

La niña atemorizada con la que había contraído matrimonio años atrás había sucumbido completamente ante esa hermosa mujer de expresión austera y mirada perspicaz que permanecía sentada delante de él, saboreando distraídamente un sorbo de vino de su misma copa. 

“Milord”, contestó Sansa cordialmente.

“Tyrion, Sansa. Mi nombre es Tyrion”, la corrigió el enano, tal como lo había hecho en su noche de bodas jamás consumada. Ambos sonrieron al evocar ese recuerdo lejano.

“¿Has venido a burlarte de mi derrota?” preguntó, antes de hundir nuevamente su rostro en la copa de vino.

Sansa negó ligeramente con la cabeza haciendo ondear su cascada de cabellos cobrizos. “Pero seguramente de haber estado allí, te habría aconsejado no confiar en Cersei”.

Tyrion soltó una carcajada ensombrecida por su expresión frustrada. “Suena bastante obvio ahora que tú lo dices” dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. “Soy un maldito idiota”. 

“No lo eres” lo serenó Sansa, extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa y apoyándola sobre su antebrazo. “Quisiste creer en tu hermana. Quisiste darle la oportunidad de redimirse. Eso no te convierte en un idiota, sino en un buen hombre”. 

“Si, y con ese gran acto de bondad acabo de condenarnos a todos a muerte” remató, llevándose nuevamente la copa de vino a la boca.

“Nunca dije que fueras perfecto” lo provocó Sansa mirándolo a los ojos con expresión mordaz y, por un instante, Tyrion quedó sin aliento y sin palabras, incapaz de apartar la vista de esos espejos turquesa. 

“La compañía dorada es un ejército de mercenarios ¿Verdad?” preguntó Sansa con expresión pensativa, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

“La más cara y eficiente de todo el mundo” asintió Tyrion con expresión derrotada.

Recordó haber leído mucho sobre la compañía dorada de Essos durante su juventud. _Nuestra palabra vale más que el oro. _Así declamaba su lema con el cual ostentaban el hecho de no haber roto nunca un contrato.

No poseían emblema, solamente una bandera, dorada al igual que su nombre. Pero el detalle que más había cautivado Tyrion por su morbosa curiosidad, eran los cráneos dorados que adornaban los estandartes. Cráneos que pertenecían a los excomandantes fallecidos y que eran hervidos y bañados en oro, según la tradición que había iniciado su comandante fundador, Aegon Rios, hijo bastardo de Aegon Targaryen, cuarto con el nombre.

Tyrion exhaló ruidosamente ante el improviso hallazgo y se maldijo nuevamente, esta vez por no haber recordado antes ese detalle: la mayoría de los soldados que conformaban la compañía dorada eran descendientes directos de Aegon Targaryen.

Sansa le dedicó una mirada inquisidora. Si bien no habían compartido mucho tiempo como marido y mujer, había aprendido a reconocer esa expresión en el rostro de Tyrion Lannister.

“Necesito hablar con Varys” espetó Tyrion poniéndose de pie y vaciando rápidamente el contenido de su copa. “¡Ahora!”

Sansa sonrió mientras lo observaba abandonar el gran salón con paso decidido, sabiendo que, sin duda, su astuto marido acababa de tener una idea brillante. 

…

Daenerys recorrió por enésima vez la galería que daba al patio principal, abandonándose a la sensación del frío punzante que entumecía su pequeño cuerpo, casi como si este fuera capaz de templar el fuego que aún lo recorría. A pesar de estar deambulando sin rumbo, sus ojos vagaban de forma instintiva por el patio, siguiendo el tácito pedido de su alma y buscando encontrar esos ojos grises que tanto amaba entre la gente.

La frialdad con la que Jon se había despedido de ella luego del concilio le había dejado un sabor demasiado amargo, y la improvisa necesidad de abandonarse en la calidez sus brazos le hizo olvidar por un momento su pequeño altercado.

Su mirada bajó ligeramente hasta encontrarse con su nueva sombra y Fantasma la escrutó con expresión inquieta, casi como si pudiera leer lo que atormentaba su corazón.

“¿Sabes donde está?” le preguntó amablemente, arrodillándose ante el lobo y hundiendo sus dedos en el suave pelaje de su cabeza, dando por sentado que entendería. “¿Puedes llevarme con él?”.

Fantasma, en respuesta, soltó un suave ladrido y apresuró su paso hacia el patio de armas, cruzándolo y dirigiéndose con un alegre trote hacia el portón principal.

Cuando Daenerys finalmente pudo alcanzarlo, el gran lobo blanco se encontraba esperándola, sentado delante del sombrío ingreso a las criptas de Invernalia.

La reina titubeó por unos instantes sobre el umbral, para luego ingresar, dejándose engullir por la oscuridad, el silencio y el penetrante olor a humedad.

Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, intentando acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra y, ni bien lo hizo, distinguió la familiar figura del hombre que amaba entre las solemnes estatuas. 

Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron y Dany suspiró con alivio al percibir la leve pero aun así melancólica sonrisa en el rostro de Jon. Se acercó a él con paso cauteloso y ciñó su cintura con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. 

“Estas molesto conmigo” le dijo, rompiendo finalmente el sepulcral silencio.

Jon negó con la cabeza para luego inclinarla ligeramente haciendo que sus sienes se encontraran, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse ante el torbellino de emociones contrastantes que lo habían atormentado sin cesar desde esa madrugada.

“No lo estoy” le contestó dulcemente, dejando que sus manos se entrelazaran.

“Jamie Lannister…” comenzó Daenerys sin poder evitar que su voz se tiñera de desprecio al pronunciar ese nombre. “Él mató a mi padre… lo sabes”.

“Lo sé” contestó Jon, volteando hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos. “Y créeme, Dany, si en algún momento de mi vida me hubiese cruzado con el asesino de mi padre, lo habría matado de la forma más espantosa sin pensarlo dos veces”.

Su pecho se encogió con improviso dolor al recordar que la persona a la cual llamaba padre, a la que había amado como tal, no lo era en verdad. 

Dany lo miró con expresión expectante, leyendo el “_pero”_ en los ojos del hombre que amaba, mucho antes de que éste lo pronunciara. 

“Pero, si de verdad crees en ese mundo nuevo que tanto ansías construir a mi lado”, continuó mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, “necesitamos ser mejor que eso”.

Dany entornó sus labios, vislumbrando la cruda verdad detrás de esas palabras y contemplando cuan cerca había estado de ejecutar a un hombre simplemente porque su sed de venganza así lo demandaba.

Lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Jon. Lo habría hecho de no haber sido por esa capacidad que él tenía de hacerle replantear todas sus convicciones. Esa que tanto la había irritado esa misma mañana, pero que, ahora lo comprendía, era precisamente la cualidad de Jon Snow que más la había enamorado, pues tenía el poder de convertirla en una mejor persona.

“Seremos mejor que eso” susurró Dany sobre sus labios, renegando en silencio contra las lágrimas que pellizcaban sus ojos, y preguntándose porque en los últimos días, sentía las emociones tan horriblemente a flor de piel. 

Lo besó entonces, pero la frialdad del beso que recibió en respuesta hizo que Daenerys se apartara inmediatamente.

Fue en ese entonces que percibió la sombra de angustia y dolor que ofuscaba los ojos del hombre que amaba y las lágrimas aun no derramadas opacar su mirada. 

“Jon…” musitó ella sin comprender, pero él en respuesta apartó la mirada para volverla hacia la estatua frente a la cual lo había encontrado orando. 

Una joven hermosa con la típica belleza fría y austera del norte.

“¿Quién es?” preguntó Dany. 

“Lyanna Stark”. La voz de Jon trepidó al pronunciar el nombre de su madre.

Daenerys conocía muy bien el motivo que había desencadenado la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, sin embargo, le resultaba imposible de creer que el protagonista de los alegres relatos de Sir Barristan fuera el mismo hombre que había raptado y violado a la inocente muchacha sepultada a sus pies.

“Mi hermano Rahegar...” comenzó Daenerys con expresión perpleja. “Me dijeron que fue un hombre decente, gentil. Amaba cantar. Donaba dinero a los niños pobres”. Jon sonrió al oír por primera vez a alguien hablar sobre su padre. “Aun así, la violó”, concluyó Daenerys evidentemente decepcionada.

“No lo hizo”, contestó Jon, con un brillo en sus ojos que Daenerys no comprendió. “La amó. Se casaron en secreto. Despues de que Rahegar cayera en la batalla del tridente ella tuvo un hijo. Robert habría matado al bebé si lo hubiera descubierto y Lyanna lo sabía”.

El corazón de Dany anticipó el desenlace de ese relato mucho antes que sus oídos lo escucharan, ineludible a pesar de sus tácitas súplicas. Un terrible vacío comenzó a afligirla a la altura de su estómago, acrecentándose con cada palabra.

Jon volteó para mirarla a los ojos y supo que ella sabía. Aun así, decidió continuar con su relato. “Lo último que hizo, antes de desangrarse en la cama luego de dar a luz, fue entregarle el niño a su hermano, Ned Stark, para que lo criara como su bastardo”.

Daenerys volteó bruscamente, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada del hombre que amaba. El hijo de su hermano. Su sobrino. El legítimo heredero al trono de hierro.

“Mi nombre… mi verdadero nombre” continuó Jon con una impasibilidad aterradora, “es Aegon Targaryen”. 

Por unos instantes Daenerys olvidó como respirar.

_Aegon Targaryen. Sexto con el nombre. _

¿Porqué de pronto se sentía como si siempre lo hubiese sabido?

En cuanto comprendió las consecuencias de esa nueva realidad, vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos las únicas dos cosas que le daban sentido a su vida y, de pronto, sintió su mundo comenzar a desmoronarse inexorablemente.


	9. LA PROFECIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores :)   
Hoy les quiero dejar un regalito, asi que va otro capitulo de yapa.   
Espero que lo disfruten!!!

_Las hojas color sangre del gran arciano se agitan enfurecidas a total merced de la tormenta de nieve. Allí, a los pies del árbol, en medio del torbellino creado por el viento y los copos de nieve, el rey de la noche blande su enorme espada de hielo y, frente a él, una hermosa mujer, blanca como el invierno y con el brillo de la luna en sus cabellos, esgrime una obscura daga de obsidiana en la mano izquierda y una espada con empuñadura en forma de lobo blanco en la mano derecha. _

_Las espadas se encuentran y crujen y el Rey de la Noche sucumbe ante la joven y habilidosa espadachina quien, en una última embestida, hunde la daga de obsidiana en el corazón de su adversario, aniquilándolo para siempre. _

Bran despertó sobresaltado de su trance. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba tener una visión del futuro. Solía reconocerlas debido a su falta de nitidez, como si estuviera observando la realidad a través de un vidrio velado. Brandon sabía que las visiones futuras no eran de fiar: el futuro no estaba escrito y cualquier evento presente podría cambiarlo. Aun así, podía intentar interpretarlo.

A pesar de no haber logrado vislumbrar el rostro de la mujer, la había reconocido debido al peculiar color de sus cabellos. Daenerys Targaryen habría derrotado al Rey de la Noche, esgrimiendo _“garra”_ y hundiendo una daga de vidriagón en su corazón.

Bran tocó nuevamente el árbol arciano, esperando la siguiente visión. El tiempo se agotaba y había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta aún.

…

En cuanto Dany cerró la puerta de su cuarto detrás de ella, la fuerza la abandonó y sus rodillas cedieron dejándola postrada sobre el gélido pavimento. 

Sus ojos nublados, en parte por el desconcierto y en parte por las copiosas lágrimas, no lograban distinguir casi nada a su alrededor, y eso era precisamente lo que sentía. Nada.

_Verás exactamente lo que vale la vida, cuando todo el resto está perdido. _

Ahora verdaderamente todo estaba perdido. Lo único que había deseado desde que había tenido edad suficiente para desear algo. El objetivo que había determinado todas sus decisiones. El único pensamiento que había logrado impulsarla hacia adelante hasta en las situaciones más adversas.

Siempre había creído que el trono de hierro fuese su destino. Pero, evidentemente, se equivocaba. Era el destino de alguien más, del hombre del cual se había enamorado con locura.

Quería odiarlo con todo su ser, de veras quería hacerlo. Aborrecerlo por haberle arrebatado con su mera existencia todo lo que creía suyo por derecho. Pero, sin embargo, no lo conseguía.

Sabía que nada de eso era su culpa y, lo peor de todo, sabía que habría seguido amándolo a pesar de que el deber le demandaba dejarlo ir.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladas sobre sus mejillas al observar cómo ese futuro perfecto, el que habían comenzado a soñar juntos en esa misma habitación, se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, desapareciendo como un puñado de cenizas en el viento.

Permaneció sentada en el piso durante un tiempo que podría haber sido un minuto, una hora o una vida entera. La espalda apoyada contra la puerta, las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y el rostro lloroso, escondido entre sus brazos cruzados.

En esa especie de trance entre la conciencia y la inconciencia en el que comenzó a naufragar para evadirse por unos instantes del dolor, su mente voló hacia su hermano Rahegar.

A pesar de no haberlo conocido, sentía hacia su hermano mayor, un apego difícil de explicar. Atesoraba cada una de las divertidas anécdotas que Sir Barristan le había relatado sobre él antes de morir. Al oírlas o rememorarlas se sentía invadida por una agridulce melancolía, casi siempre acompañada por el deseo de haberlo conocido.

La misma agridulce melancolía que la invadía ahora, al pensar en cuan orgulloso se sentiría su hermano al ver en el noble, honorable y valiente hombre en que se había convertido su único hijo.

En ese momento, a pesar de la dolorosa oscuridad en la cual se encontraba hundida, se dio cuenta que, por primera vez luego de muchísimos años, no estaba sola.

Aún en ese aletargado estado, en vilo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, se puso de pie, dejando que sus lánguidos pasos la guiaran hacia el baúl en donde estaban guardadas sus pertenencias.

Una vez abierto, sus manos revolvieron las finas telas de sus vestidos, hasta que finalmente encontraron lo que estaba buscando.

Daenerys levantó el voluminoso fardo cuidadosamente envuelto en un lienzo de lino blanco para luego depositarlo sobre la cama y, una vez allí, comenzó a desempacarlo con parsimonia.

Tres decididos golpes a su puerta la devolvieron abruptamente a la dolorosa realidad y Daenerys sintió su cuerpo sacudirse hasta la médula, al oír la voz de Jon detrás de la puerta.

Secó sus lágrimas con un rápido movimiento de sus manos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dispuso a volver a colocar su usual máscara de impasibilidad frente al hombre que amaba.

“Pasa” proclamó fríamente, sin apartar la mirada de su labor, mientras su corazón se encogía de angustia al anticipar cuán difícil se habría revelado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A pesar de percibir su presencia a su lado, Daenerys no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, temiendo que lo poco de compostura que aún le quedaba, se quebraría en mil pedazos en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se habrían encontrado con los de Jon.

El norteño, en cambio, titubeó a su lado por unos instantes hasta que su vista fue capturada por la armadura desplegada sobre la cama de Daenerys. El trabajo de herrería más exquisito que hubiese visto en su vida. Cubierta casi en su totalidad por negras escamas, salvo en el centro de la pechera sobre el cual reinaba el rojo estema de la casa Targaryen, y sobre las hombreras y brazales cuyas formas evocaban las poderosas alas de un dragón.

“Era de mi hermano Rahegar” explicó Daenerys sin apartar la mirada de la majestuosa reliquia. “Fue una de las pocas pertenencias de mi familia que pudimos conservar. Tenía la esperanza de poder ajustarla y honrar a mi hermano utilizándola en batalla”. 

Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que amaba, batallando para no dejar translucir sus emociones. “Pero ahora me alegra no haberlo hecho”.

Jon retuvo por un instante la respiración, al anticipar las intenciones de la mujer que amaba. “Quiero que tú la uses” concluyó ella con una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar ni remotamente todo el desconsuelo de su rostro.

“Dany, yo…” musitó Jon sin poder apartar la mirada de la majestuosa armadura. “Es tuya…” soltó finalmente mirándola a los ojos y tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas. “No puedo aceptarla”.

Daenerys sintió un escalofrío recorrerla en el momento en que sus manos se encontraron. Inspiró profundamente, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas, mientras se apartaba levemente para evitar ese contacto.

“Puedes” le dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia la armadura. “Debes. Estoy segura de que tu padre así lo habría querido”.

Jon sintió su cuerpo tensarse involuntariamente ante esas palabras, incapaz aún de asimilar su verdadera naturaleza, incapaz de pensar en su padre como en otro hombre que no fuera Eddard Stark. 

“Mi padre…” musitó para si mismo. “Desde que tengo memoria, mi deseo más grande ha sido ser un Stark, el hijo legítimo de Ned Stark. Ahora ya no se quién soy”.

Daenerys sintió su corazón encogerse ante la expresión de total vulnerabilidad que translucía en el rostro de Jon y, en ese momento, tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse a sus brazos, besarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien.

“Ned Stark también fue tu padre. Mucho más de lo que mi hermano pudo llegar a ser” le dijo, mientras sentía su alma a punto de quebrarse al igual que un débil cristal. “Fue el hombre que te crio y te protegió a costa de su propio honor. Siempre va a ser parte de ti”, continuó, mientras su mano traicionera se elevaba para cubrir su rostro y hundirse en su tupida barba. “No necesitas elegir. Eres un Targaryen y eres un Stark”.

Jon exhaló violentamente al oír de los labios de Daenerys palabras que él mismo había pronunciado tiempo atrás y, en ese momento, la amó más que nunca.

Cubrió su pequeña mano con la suya y, con la otra, rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia si para atrapar sus labios en un beso, tan doloroso como una daga en el pecho, pero tan necesario como el aire que respiraba.

Su corazón se aceleró por el pánico al sentir su pequeño cuerpo contraerse entre sus brazos, buscando apartarse, y Jon, en ese momento, temió haberla perdido para siempre.

“Jon, por favor… no lo hagas” rogó Daenerys, al borde del llanto, apartándose de él a pesar de que lo único que habría querido hacer, era permanecer envuelta en sus brazos por toda la eternidad.

“Dany…” susurró Jon, mientras ella apartaba la mirada consciente de no poder sostener por un instante más el dolor y la incertidumbre en los ojos del hombre que amaba. “Dany, ¡mírame!” soltó con arrebato, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sí. 

“¿Porque estas haciendo esto?” preguntó. Su voz y su mirada no transmitían otra cosa más que desolación. “¿Es porque somos…?”

“Claro que no” lo interrumpió ella, mientras su expresión se suavizaba de repente ante la ingenuidad de su suposición.

_Solo un dragón puede amar a otro dragón, _le había dicho una vez Viserys cuando era niña, al explicarle porque los Targaryen continuaban con la tradición de casarse entre miembros de su propia familia para mantener la pureza del linaje.

Solo ahora lo comprendía. Solo ahora entendía ese lazo imposible de ignorar que la había atado a Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado en la sala del trono de Rocadragón.

Pero era precisamente por consideración a su familia y a su linaje que estaba obligada a dejarlo ir.

Daenerys acarició su rostro, permitiéndose por última vez sumergir su mirada en esos espejos grises como el cielo en medio de una tempestad, ahora llenos de incertidumbre y de preguntas aún no formuladas. 

“Eres el último heredero de la casa Targaryen, Aegon” reveló ella, dejando translucir en su mirada lo doloroso que era para ella pronunciar esas palabras. “Eres el único que puede evitar el ocaso de nuestra familia. Pero no podrás hacerlo si te quedas conmigo”.

Jon sintió la congoja atormentarle el pecho al vislumbrar esa expresión que había aprendido a reconocer en la mujer que amaba. La misma triste resignación que había invadido sus ojos cuando le había confesado que no podía tener hijos. La misma que se apoderaba de su rostro cada vez que recordaba a su pequeño niño perdido. 

Esta vez Daenerys no opuso resistencia cuando Jon la atrajo nuevamente hacia si, y el corazón del norteño terminó de derretirse al sentirla sollozar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos.

“Dany…” susurró dulcemente contra su sien, dejando que sus cabellos plateados se escurrieran entre sus dedos. “Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, ¿verdad?”. Jon nunca había dado crédito de esa maldita profecía, sin embargo, Dany negó levemente con la cabeza aun escondida contra su pecho.

“Lo intenté”, confesó en un susurro casi imperceptible, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al pensar en lo mucho que había creído desear un hijo de Daario Naharis, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era probar que esa profecía estaba equivocada.

“¿Y nunca se te ha ocurrido que podría haber sido _él _el del problema, y no tu?” preguntó Jon, apartándola ligeramente de si para poder mirarla a los ojos y dedicándole una mirada elocuente. “Y, en todo caso”, continuó mientras su expresión se suavizaba, “¿crees realmente que me importaría tener hijos con otra mujer que no seas tu?”.

Ante esas palabras Daenerys sintió sus ojos colmarse nuevamente de lágrimas. “No es sobre lo que a ti te importe”, le dijo luego, sintiendo sin embargo como su fuerza de voluntad la abandonaba inexorablemente. “Es nuestro deber”.

_Nuestro deber. _

Jon sintió un improviso fuego abrasar sus entrañas ante esa afirmación y, por un momento, se preguntó si acaso no era él quien estaría maldito. Condenado a renunciar a todo lo que amaba en nombre del deber. En nombre del honor. 

“Estoy harto del maldito deber”. Su voz no era más que un susurro, pero Dany pudo entrever claramente toda la cólera y frustración ocultas en ella. 

Jon tomó con ímpetu el rostro de la mujer que amaba entre sus manos haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, mientras sus ojos grises centellaban dejando translucir el torbellino de emociones que sacudía su alma y, en medio de todo ese furor y esa impotencia, sintió una necesidad animal comenzar a apoderarse de su ser.

¿Como había podido siquiera considerar el hecho de alejarse de ella, si la necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba? 

“Estoy harto de pelear” continuó con voz ronca mientras avanzaba inexorablemente sobre ella, hasta aprisionar su pequeño cuerpo contra la fría pared de la habitación, cediendo ante la improvisa y desesperada necesidad de hacerla suya allí mismo.

“Estoy harto de tener que sacrificar absolutamente todo lo que me importa” continuó, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos casi como si esa afirmación le provocara dolor físico.

“Te amo, Daenerys”. Susurró finalmente sobre sus labios, maldiciéndose en silencio por no habérselo dicho antes. “Eso es lo único que importa ahora”. 

“Jon…” intentó objetar ella, aferrándose al único rastro de autocontrol que le quedaba, pero él se apresuró en silenciarla con un beso cuya vehemencia los dejó a ambos sin aliento por unos instantes, mientras sus manos impacientes comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, en busca de deshacerse de las prendas que aún lo cubrían.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó ella casi sin aliento, a pesar de la obviedad de la respuesta.

Jon se detuvo por un momento para mirarla a los ojos y, al contemplar su mirada abrasadora, Dany se preguntó como había podido ser tan necia de no reconocer el dragón que yacía debajo de esa apariencia de lobo. Luego la tomó por la cintura para que ella pudiera recargarse a ahorcajadas sobre él, mientras sostenía el peso de ambos con su otra mano contra la pared. 

“Intento romper una maldición” le dijo luego, esbozando un guiño travieso que iluminó por un instante su rostro apesadumbrado. Y, en ese instante, el último rastro de autocontrol de Daenerys se quebró en mil pedazos.


	10. SOLO LA MUERTE PAGA POR LA VIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, no se dan una idea lo mucho que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.  
Este capitulo en un principio iba a ser mucho más largo, pero al revisarlo me di cuenta que iba a ser demasiada información toda de una vez, por lo que decidí separarlo en dos...  
Preparen su corazoncito porque lo que se viene está lleno de fluff :)

_Las hojas color sangre del gran arciano se agitan enfurecidas a la total merced de la tormenta de nieve. Allí, a los pies del árbol, en medio del torbellino creado por el viento y los copos de nieve, el rey de la noche blande su enorme espada de hielo y, frente a él, una hermosa mujer, blanca como el invierno y con el brillo de la luna en sus cabellos, esgrime una oscura daga de obsidiana en la mano izquierda y una espada con empuñadura en forma de lobo blanco en la mano derecha. _

_Brandon avanza, sumergido nuevamente en la borrosa neblina de esa recurrente visión futura, mientras las espadas de Daenerys Targaryen y el Rey de la Noche se encuentran y su tremendo crujido estremece el aire. _

_Brandon se acerca aún más, lo suficiente para contemplar los rostros de los dos antagonistas, y el asombro lo invade al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ostentar la misma etérea belleza, no es Daenerys Targaryen la guerrera que riñe contra el Rey Nocturno. _

_Los ojos de Brandon titubean sobre el rostro desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar, reconociendo en él la austeridad de los rasgos norteños. _

_Y en el mismo momento en que la daga de obsidiana es hundida en el corazón del rey de la noche, las dudas de Brandon sobre la identidad de la joven guerrera se disipan al cruzarse con sus insondables ojos grises. _

_Los ojos de Lyanna Stark. _

_Los ojos de Jon Snow. _

_Los ojos de Aegon Targaryen. _

_En el mismo momento en el cual la verdad le es revelada, un gélido e inhumano agarre aprisiona su muñeca, la visión se desvanece como humo ante sus ojos y, en ese instante, Brandon comprende que sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecen, que alguien más los indaga, y que ese futuro ya no ha de ser. _

…

Daenerys se abandonó con un largo jadeo sobre las mullidas almohadas, intentando controlar su corazón desbocado, su agitada respiración y su cuerpo aún tembloroso debido a las abrumadoras olas de placer.

¿Como había podido siquiera concebir la idea de apartarse de ese hombre?

Hundió los dedos de su mano en los indomables rizos oscuros de su amado, quien yacía igual de exhausto sobre ella, con la cabeza escondida en la cavidad de su cuello.

Aún podía sentir su calidez dentro de ella y, en esa perfecta burbuja de éxtasis, olvidó toda la angustia y el dolor que los había llevado hasta allí, deseando que pudieran permanecer así para siempre.

“Jon”, musitó con voz somnolienta, obteniendo en respuesta un quejido ahogado contra la cándida piel de su cuello. “Te amo”. 

Jon se recargó sobre sus codos, levantando la cabeza de su escondite para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que Daenerys lo amaba, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir su corazón agrandarse al oírlo de su boca por primera vez.

“Y yo a ti”, le contestó él lánguidamente para luego aprisionar sus deliciosos labios en los suyos.

_Solo un dragón puede amar a otro dragón. _

Jon volvió a abandonarse sobre su pecho, regocijándose en la placentera sensación de las manos de su amada acariciando su cabello, y deseando por un momento que la realidad afuera de esa pequeña burbuja de amor y felicidad que habían creado en esa habitación, fuera otra.

“Sabes que no lo quiero ¿verdad?”, murmuró esperando que Daenerys comprendiera a lo que se refería, pero, aún sin mirarla, pudo percibir la duda en su rostro. 

“Ser rey… el trono…”, reveló. “Es tuyo. Siempre ha sido tuyo”.

Daenerys esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras las palabras del hombre que amaba la estrellaban nuevamente contra la dolorosa realidad.

“Eres el legítimo heredero al trono de hierro” objetó con afligida resignación, mientras Jon exhalaba un largo suspiro, intentando adaptarse a esa nueva y desconcertante realidad. 

“Cuando tú eras la legítima heredera al trono de hierro y yo era tan solo un bastardo, me pediste que gobernáramos juntos y yo acepté” le dijo, levantando nuevamente la mirada hacia ella. “Nada de eso ha cambiado para mí”.

“Cuando yo era la legítima heredera al trono de hierro y tú eras el Rey en el Norte”, puntualizó Daenerys, “Yo te necesitaba como aliado porque el Norte nunca se habría inclinado ante mí. Tú, en cambio, no me necesitas. El trono es tuyo por derecho de nacimiento y el norte es tuyo porque tu propia gente así lo quiso”.

“Te necesito” replicó Jon recargándose sobre sus codos y aprisionándola debajo el peso de su cuerpo. “Creí haberlo dejado bastante claro hace un momento” remató con una mirada traviesa, para luego aprisionar sus labios en un beso ardiente del cual Daenerys se apartó con desaprobación.

“Estoy hablando de política, Jon” objetó, dejando en claro con su mirada que no estaba dispuesta a bromear sobre el asunto.

“¡A la mierda la política!” estalló Jon con irritación. “Puedes seguir contándole a los lores y a nuestros consejeros esa basura de que te casas conmigo por una alianza. Ambos sabemos bien que no es ese el motivo”.

Pero luego su expresión se suavizó. “Cuando acepté ayudarte a crear un mundo nuevo, lo dije en serio, Dany. Lo dije porque creo en ti y seguiré haciéndolo sin importar quienes sean nuestros padres o un maldito derecho de nacimiento”.

Jon apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabellos plateados de su rostro, dedicándole una mirada cargada de amor y de orgullo.

“Lo haremos juntos” le dijo finalmente, apoyando su frente contra la de ella para luego volver a besarla.

Dany no tenía intención de apartarse esta vez, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo debido a la repentina sensación de vacío a la altura de su estómago.

Renegó tácitamente del inoportuno malestar que la había aquejado en forma intermitente desde poco antes de su arribo a Invernalia. Lo que inicialmente había considerado una molestia pasajera debida al cansancio, había terminado no solo por persistir, sino por empeorar con el transcurso de los días.

Intentó buscar alivio de la repentina sensación de náusea cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente mientras Jon, quien aún permanecía frente a ella, estudiaba su palidez e incomodidad en su rostro con expresión preocupada.

“Dany…” la llamó mientras cubría su mejilla con una mano. “Amor, ¿estás bien?”.

Daenerys asintió débilmente, pero, antes de que pudiera proferir palabra, una violenta arcada sacudió su cuerpo obligándola a apartarse bruscamente de Jon y brincar de la cama, para luego apresurar su paso hacia el lavabo con una mano fuertemente presionada sobre su boca y la otra sobre su estómago traicionero.

_“No por favor. No ahora_”, rogó para si misma mientras, inclinada sobre el lavabo, devolvía en su interior el magro contenido de su estómago, renegando contra la enfermedad que no habría podido elegir un momento menos oportuno para aparecer.

“Vete”, masculló avergonzada, al oír los pasos de Jon acercarse detrás de ella. “No necesitas ver esto”.

Jon hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se apresuró a su lado, sosteniendo su cabello y frotando su espalda mientras otra violenta arcada sacudía su estómago hasta dejarlo completamente vacío. 

“No es nada”, musitó Daenerys casi sin aliento, ante la mirada preocupada de su amado. “De veras, estoy bien”.

Intentó volver a enderezarse, pero, al hacerlo, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Seguramente habría perdido el equilibrio de no haber sido por los tempestivos brazos de Jon que rodearon su cintura justo a tiempo, sosteniéndola y ayudándola a volver a la reconfortante calidez de la cama.

“No lo estas” objetó él, dedicándole una mirada elocuente mientras, sentado a su lado sobre el borde de la cama, extendía su mano para acariciar su aun pálida mejilla. “Sería mejor que Maestre Wolkan te eche un vistazo” le dijo luego, buscando su aprobación sin poder ocultar el rastro de aprensión en su mirada.

Daenerys asintió con resignación. En otro momento, seguramente habría buscado cualquier excusa para aplazarlo, pero ahora con una guerra inminente y la muerte golpeando a sus puertas, más que nunca, necesitaba volver a ser la fuerte y temible reina dragón, no ese adefesio enfermizo y llorón en lo que parecía haberse convertido inexplicablemente en los últimos días. 

“No sé qué me está pasando” confesó finalmente con voz temblorosa, cubriendo con la suya la mano de Jon que aún permanecía sobre su mejilla.

“La única vez en mi vida en la que estuve cerca de sentirme así de enferma fue cuando…”.

El aire abandonó improvisamente sus pulmones haciendo que las palabras murieran en su boca al comprender lo que podían significar.

_Es imposible. _

Sin embargo, de repente todo encajaba.

Su inexplicable malestar, sus lágrimas incontrolables, el sueño que parecía atraparla en los momentos menos oportunos. 

_Cuando el sol surja en el oeste y se ponga en el este. Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se derrumben como hojas en el viento. _

Las palabras de Mirri Maz Duur resonaron en su mente, devolviéndola a la triste realidad, recordándole que esa ilusión era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Sin embargo, los indicios eran demasiado obvios como para ignorarlos y, aunque intentara aplacarla con todas sus fuerzas, esa ilusión volvía a golpearla como una violenta ola.

_¿Y si Jon estuviese en lo correcto? ¿Si esa profecía no fuera nada más que un montón de basura?_

Una calidez encantadora invadió su corazón ante esa posibilidad. Ante la idea de un bebé producto de ese amor tan desesperado e inevitable.

Intentó aclarar su mente y hacer memoria, ansiando ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esa incierta agonía. ¿Cuándo había sangrado por última vez? ¿Posible que hubiese estado tan ensimismada en la guerra cómo para no recordarlo?

Su mente comenzó a repasar los eventos pasados en forma frenética, en el afán de encontrar uno que le pudiera servir de referencia.

Su primera vez en el barco.

La expedición más allá del muro.

La llegada de Jon a Rocadragón.

Su corazón perdió un latido en el momento en que la respuesta finalmente llegó a su mente junto a otra evocación que, de pronto, hizo que todas sus dudas se desvanecieran como humo.

_Solo la muerte paga por la vida. _

Sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente sus ojos, pero esta vez no hizo nada por retenerlas.

La vida de Drogo, Rahego y Mirri Maz Duur a cambio de sus tres dragones.

La vida de su dulce Viserion, a cambio del hijo que ahora llevaba en su vientre.

“¿Cuándo…?”. Solo en ese momento Daenerys se percató de la expresión expectante de Jon que aun aguardaba el desenlace de su frase inconclusa y, aún desconcertada ante ese inesperado descubrimiento, luchó contra el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos, mientras su corazón se desbordaba, incapaz de albergar todo el amor que ahora sentía.

“…cuando estaba esperando a Rahego”. Musitó esas palabras casi sin aliento, rogando que fueran suficientes para que Jon comprendiera, mientras su mano temblorosa se posaba sobre su vientre.

El joven norteño soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones de golpe y, por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad su rostro no dejó traslucir otra cosa que el más absoluto desconcierto.

Su insondable mirada viajó con ansiosa rapidez desde el vientre de la mujer que amaba hasta sus ojos, en búsqueda de una respuesta, una señal, cualquier cosa que pudiera confirmar el recóndito significado detrás de las palabras que acababa de oír. 

_¿De verdad iba a ser padre?_

Ante esa posibilidad, un improviso destello de ilusión iluminó su mirada, suavizó su rostro y entibió su corazón y, en ese momento, se descubrió a si mismo deseándola por primera vez en su vida con una avidez abrumadora.

“Dany…” susurró, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara por la emoción mientras cubría su aún pálida mejilla con una mano y le rogaba con la mirada que le pusiera fin a su incertidumbre.

Pero no hizo falta que ella hablara, porque la respuesta ya estaba allí, cristalina como el agua, en los ojos relucientes de emoción de la mujer que amaba, en su aún incrédula sonrisa bañada por las lágrimas y en la trépida mano que descansaba con reverencia sobre su vientre.

“Jon…”. Su voz era casi un susurro, amortiguado por el asombro. “Vamos a tener un hijo”.

Y, en ese momento, ante esa última e inequívoca confirmación, Jon sintió la más genuina felicidad estallar en su pecho y apoderarse de su semblante, mientras tomaba el rostro de Daenerys entre sus manos con inocente arrebato.

“Oh, Dany…” susurró sobre sus labios, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas. Que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en el mundo. A ella y a ese pequeño milagro que su amor había creado.

Hubiera querido decirle que, por primera vez en la vida, estaba agradecido por estar vivo. Por haber vuelto de la muerte. 

Pero no era un maldito poeta, y todo lo que consiguió hacer ante ese torbellino de sentimientos abrumadores, fue besarla con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Saborear la sal de sus lágrimas rogando que ese beso pudiera transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y, ahora también, por su hijo por nacer.

El eco de sus risas llenó la habitación mientras Jon la estrechaba con ímpetu entre sus brazos y salpicaba sus labios, su nariz y sus mejillas de pequeños besos llenos de adoración.

Sus manos se encontraron, entrelazándose sobre el vientre de Dany el cual aún no revelaba indicios de su estado y, en medio de ese momento perfecto, una inesperada intrusión se interpuso entre ambos.

Fantasma, sigiloso como su nombre sugería, había trepado sobre la cama sin ser visto ni oído, acurrucándose al lado de la joven pareja y entrometiendo entre ellos su cándido hocico para apoyarlo sobre el vientre de Daenerys con actitud sobreprotectora. 

Jon y Dany se apartaron ligeramente, intercambiando una mirada llena de asombro al comprender finalmente el motivo que había causado la extraña actitud del lobo en los últimos días.

“¡Tú lo sabías!” espetó Jon maravillado, dirigiéndose a su peludo amigo quien, en respuesta, soltó un perezoso suspiro.

“Siempre lo supo” aseveró Daenerys, acariciando dulcemente el suave pelaje de su nuevo protector.

Jon sonrió conmovido, extendiendo una mano para rascar amorosamente la cabeza de Fantasma, mientras comprendía que, al igual que él, su lobo habría dado la vida para proteger a su familia.


	11. LA PROMESA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno gente, hoy les dejo un capitulo mucho mas largo que de costumbre, con mucho fluff y muchas respuestas :)  
Espero que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo.  
Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!!! :)

Melisandre incitó por enésima vez su caballo a través de la oscuridad de la noche y de la inclemente tormenta de nieve.

El animal estaba exhausto y ella lo estaba aún más, pero, aún así, no se detendría. No hasta cumplir con el último encargo de su señor.

El invierno estaba allí, la larga noche estaba cerca y el príncipe prometido finalmente había llegado. Pero aún no era tiempo para que cumpliera con su profecía, ni para que se enfrentara a su destino.

En el instante mismo en que las fuerzas estuvieron a punto de abandonarla, las imponentes torres de Invernalia hicieron su aparición y, en ese momento, Melisandre agradeció a su señor por guiar sus pasos a través de la oscuridad.

…

Si alguien le hubiera predicho el desenlace que habría tenido su vida en esas últimas semanas, seguramente Jon se habría reído de gusto, tachándolo de loco.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que no era un bastardo, sino el legítimo heredero al trono.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se habría enamorado irremediablemente de Daenerys Targaryen.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ser padre.

Parecía algo tan surreal que, de repente temió despertar y darse cuenta de que todo había sido el producto de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, Aegon Targaryen sexto con el nombre, tumbado en la reconfortante calidez de su cama, con la mujer que amaba pacíficamente acurrucada contra su pecho. El brazo de él rodeando su cintura mientras su mano, entrelazada con la de ella, descansaba sobre su vientre. Sobre ese pequeño milagro que habían creado juntos y cuya existencia acababan de descubrir.

De pronto se sintió invadido por una oleada de felicidad y de orgullo que nunca habría creído ser capaz de sentir. Una emoción tan intensa que ni siquiera la preocupación por la guerra inminente era capaz de apocar.

Ahora no tenía dudas. Habrían ganado y estaba seguro de ello.

Lo estaba por el simple hecho de que no le habría permitido a nadie arrebatarle esa felicidad que acababa de hallar en la víspera de la batalla. 

“¿Puedes por favor dejar de rumiar?”. El jocoso regaño de Daenerys lo abstrajo momentáneamente de sus reflexiones, dibujando en su rostro una expresión divertida.

“No estoy rumiando”, puntualizó él. “Solo estoy pensando”.

Daenerys soltó una genuina carcajada que hizo que el corazón de Jon se derritiera de repente.

_¡Dioses! Era tan hermosa cuando reía. _

“No sabía que fueran cosas diferentes” bromeó ella con un brillo en su mirada que habría sido capaz de iluminar el mundo entero.

“Se puede pensar en cosas buenas” contestó él, estrechando amorosamente la mano que descansaba sobre su vientre, para que Dany intuyera la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

“Estabas en lo cierto” murmuró con expresión ensimismada, mas para si misma que para él, mientras su mano jugaba perezosamente con un mechón de cabellos oscuros.

“La bruja”, explicó, al notar su expresión confundida. “No era una fuente de información confiable al fin y al cabo”.

Jon acercó su rostro al de ella para que sus bocas quedaran a punto de rozarse mientras exhibía una expresión victoriosa. “Te lo dije”, soltó justo antes de besarla, pero Dany se apartó bruscamente fingiendo indignación. “¿Acaso estas fanfarroneando Jon Snow?” exclamó.

“No me atrevería nunca, alteza”, contestó él reprimiendo una carcajada, para luego volver a intentar besarla. Pero la expresión elocuente de su reina lo obligó a retractarse.

“Bueno… Tal vez solo un poco”, admitió sonriendo para finalmente fundir sus labios en el tan ansiado beso.

Un leve gruñido de Fantasma, seguido pocos instantes después por unos suaves golpes a la puerta, rompió ese encantador idilio, y la voz de Misandei proveniente del pasillo hizo que los reyes abandonaran la cama de inmediato, preguntándose que podía requerir su presencia a tan tardas horas de la noche.

Luego de ingresar al cuarto, Misandei no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que la reina no estaba sola.

“Lo siento mucho, altezas” masculló la joven sin apartar la mirada del suelo. “No era mi intención molestarlos a estas horas”.

“Está bien amiga mía”, le dijo Daenerys intentando serenarla con tono indulgente. “¿Que ocurre?”.

“La sacerdotisa roja, Melisandre, está aquí”, explicó Misandei.

El cuerpo de Jon se tensó al oír ese nombre. Recordaba bien la promesa que le había hecho y confiaba en que ella la recordaría también.

“Insiste en querer hablar con sus altezas con suma urgencia”, continuó la morena, haciendo que Jon se preguntara que tendría para decirles que fuera más importante que su propia vida.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Daenerys quien llamó su atención dedicándole una mirada llena de complicidad.

“¿Porque no te adelantas mientras Misandei me ayuda a alistarme?” le preguntó.

Jon sonrió comprendiendo inmediatamente el implícito motivo de ese pedido. Misandei era para Daenerys lo más parecido a una hermana. Sabía que ansiaría tener un momento a solas con ella para contarle las novedades.

“Claro”, le contestó, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad mientras se despedía de ella con un beso fugaz, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión intrigada de la joven consejera quien, claramente, ya sospechaba estar perdiéndose de algo. 

…

En cuanto los reyes, escoltados a corta distancia por Misandei y por Fantasma, hicieron su aparición en el gran salón de Invernalia, Melisandre se inclinó ante ellos mostrando sus respetos.

“Sus altezas”, saludó con sumisión. Su voz retumbó en las paredes del gran salón vacío y sumido en la penumbra, mientras Sir Davos presenciaba la escena en discreta lejanía, siendo junto a Misandei y Fantasma, el único testigo de ese insólito encuentro nocturno.

“La última vez que te vi prometí que, si volvías, te colgaría por asesina”, sentenció Jon, yendo como de costumbre directo al grano. “Soy un hombre de palabra, Miladi”.

“Lo sé su alteza” contestó ella mesuradamente. “Pero créame, no hará falta. Mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba, pero antes de irme, deberé cumplir una última encomienda de mi señor”.

“¿De tu señor?” escupió Jon sin ocultar su desdén. “¿El mismo que te pidió quemar a una niña inocente?”

Por unos instantes el gran salón quedó sumido en el más absoluto silencio mientras la culpa y la vergüenza se apoderaban del rostro de la mujer roja. 

“Se que he cometido errores” continuó Melisandre, compungida. “Errores imperdonables. Pero les aseguro que cada uno de ellos ha sido cometido con la mejor de mis intenciones. La larga noche se acerca” dijo, mientras su tono se volvía profético. “Es mi deber ayudar a _aquel que fue prometido_ a ponerle fin”.

“Aquel que fue prometido…” escupió Davos con desprecio. “¿Cuál de todos ellos? ¿Stannis Baratheon? ¿Jon Snow? ¿Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Hay un único príncipe prometido Sir Davos, y está aquí entre nosotros”, sentenció, para luego dedicarle a Daenerys una mirada significativa. “Una princesa, mejor dicho”.

“Yo soy la princesa prometida” infirió Daenerys en un suspiro, ante las palabras y la magnética mirada de la sacerdotisa.

“No, alteza” contestó Melisandre sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. “La niña que llevas en tu vientre lo es”.

Daenerys sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y un nudo atormentarle la boca del estómago, mientras llevaba instintivamente ambas manos a su vientre, al mismo tiempo que sentía el brazo de Jon rodear posesivamente su cintura.

“¡Baya! Eso sí que no lo vi venir” soltó sir Davos rascando el poco cabello que quedaba sobre su canosa cabeza sin ocultar su expresión sorprendida. Pero tanto Melisandre como los reyes hicieron caso omiso de su comentario.

“Durante mi visita a Rocadragón aún no tenía claro porque tanto usted como el Rey en el Norte aparecían en igual medida en mis visiones” continuó Melisandre, ante la mirada atónita de los reyes. “Pero aun así el mensaje estaba claro: su unión sería la clave para determinar el fin de la larga noche”. 

Melisandre se acercó a Daenerys con paso lento y Fantasma quien escoltaba a la reina a corta distancia, hizo notar su disconformidad erizando los pelos de su lomo y mostrando sus colmillos con un amenazador gruñido.

“Pensé que mi señor se refería a una alianza estratégica, pero nuevamente me equivocaba” dijo, ignorando las advertencias del lobo huargo. “He visto en el fuego a la niña que llevas en el vientre” sentenció postrándose ante la reina con sumisa adoración. “La he visto convertirse en la letal guerrera que enfrentará al Rey de la Noche y lo derrotará. Ella es nuestra única esperanza”.

Jon nunca había creído en maldiciones y profecías, sin embargo, esas palabras tuvieron el poder de estremecerlo hasta la médula. No había pasado siquiera un día desde que se había enterado de su existencia y, aun así, debía aceptar sin protestar que el destino de su pequeña, a la que habría protegido con la vida misma de ser necesario, era enfrentarse con ese maldito levantamuertos congelado. 

Inconscientemente estrechó con más ímpetu la cintura de la mujer que amaba, dejando que su mano descansara sobre las de ella, aún celosamente cruzadas sobre su vientre y, en ese momento renegó con toda su furia de esa y de todas las malditas profecías habidas y por haber. 

_“¡Que se pudran! Ya hemos roto una” _pensó con rabia._ “Podemos romper otra”. _

“Tu misma me has dicho que las profecías son peligrosas… difíciles de interpretar” escudriñó Daenerys dirigiéndose a Melisandre y, a pesar de la impasibilidad en su voz, Jon leyó en ella el mismo temor que invadía su ser.

“Lo son” admitió Melisandre. “Pero rara vez el Señor de la Luz me ha hablado tan claramente como lo ha hecho ahora. Debes huir de aquí, alteza, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Toma tus dragones, huye más allá del mar. Será un largo invierno, pero aún no es tiempo de enfrentarse a él”.

Jon sintió el cuerpo de Dany estremecerse entre sus brazos ante esas palabras. Su prometida se apartó gentilmente de su agarre, acercándose con paso lento hacia la sacerdotisa roja, mientras una fiera expresión se apoderaba de su rostro, convirtiéndola en el dragón que era. 

“¿Estas sugiriendo lo que creo?” espetó con desdén. “¿Qué deje que una horda de muertos vivientes arrase con Poniente mientras yo me escondo? ¿Qué abandone a su destino la gente que me siguió hasta aquí desde el fin del mundo? ¿Es eso lo que tu señor me pide que haga?”

“Mi señor te pide que salves a tu hija” contestó Melisandre dedicándole una mirada significativa. “Sin ella, todo estará perdido”.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón mientras Daenerys sentía de repente el peso del mundo cargar sobre sus hombros.

“Es demasiado tarde para eso”

La voz inerte de Bran quebró el silencio, mientras el joven lisiado conducía su silla de ruedas a través de la entrada, ingresando al salón principal y atrayendo sobre él las miradas de los presentes.

“He tenido esa visión” explicó con mirada ausente. “He visto luchar a la princesa y prevalecer sobre el Rey de la Noche. Pero ese futuro se ha desvanecido por mi causa”.

Un imperceptible rastro de culpa atravesó el rostro inexpresivo de Brandon ante las miradas confundidas de los presentes, mientras una miríada de tácitas preguntas saturaba el frio aire del gran salón.

“Desde que me he convertido en el cuervo de tres ojos, el Rey de la Noche me ha acechado”, continuó Brandon. “Siempre pensé que su intención sería matarme, pero me equivocaba. Tan solo me necesitaba como instrumento para poder _ver_”.

El enigmático joven hizo una pausa durante la cual nadie entre los presentes se atrevió a proferir palabra. 

“A través de mí, ha presenciado su caída” continuó Brandon con expresión derrotada. “Ahora sabe quien está destinado a vencerlo y no descansará hasta no impedir su venida. Si huyes ahora” dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose a Daenerys, “nunca estarás a salvo. Ni tú, ni tu bebé”. 

Daenerys y Jon, ante esas palabras, intercambiaron una mirada aprensiva, pero, a la vez llena de determinación.

“La solución es bastante sencilla a mi modo de ver las cosas” concluyó Jon. “Hay que matar al maldito bastardo”.

“Solo el elegido puede matar al Rey de la Noche, Jon Snow. Eso dice la profecía”, replicó Melisandre. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la derrota.

“Sin ánimos de ofenderla, pero yo no creo en profecías, Miladi”, dijo, dedicándole de reojo una mirada cómplice a la mujer que amaba.

Luego el rey se dirigió a su hermano. “Bran, dices haber visto a mi hija derrotarlo” le dijo sin poder evitar que una sensación de extrañeza lo invadiera al oírse pronunciar esas palabras. “Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has visto”. 

Brandon asintió y comenzó pacientemente a relatar su visión. El gran árbol arciano más allá del muro. El duelo a espada. La feroz, pero a la vez elegante habilidad de la joven espadachina de cabellos plateados. Su victoria al hundir la daga de vidriagón en el pecho del Rey de la Noche, uniéndolo al mismo árbol arciano en el cual fue creado.

Al terminar el relato, los presentes intercambiaron miradas absortas que ocultaban demasiadas preguntas aún sin formular.

“El Gran Arciano más allá del muro” murmuró Jon con expresión frustrada. Ese maldito árbol quedaba a cientos de millas de allí. “Estas seguro que ha de ocurrir allí?” 

“No lo sé, Jon”, admitió Brandon, “pero tiene sentido que así sea. Que tenga que ser destruido en el mismo lugar en donde fue creado”. 

Jon cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Sentía como si de pronto su cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar. Era demasiada información para una sola noche.

El gentil toque de su prometida sobre su brazo lo devolvió a la realidad.

“Dices que el Rey de la Noche está buscándome” intervino ella y, al mirarla a los ojos, Jon intuyó su idea mucho antes de que ella la pudiera expresar con palabras. “Quizás...”

“¡No lo pienses ni remotamente!” estalló sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de terminar la oración.

“Es nuestra mejor oportunidad” objetó Daenerys con tono firme. “Si Brandon está en lo correcto, si de veras es a mi a quien quiere, me seguirá. Drogon es lo suficientemente rápido. Puedo llevarlo hasta allí. Podemos tenderle una trampa”.

“No permitiré que arriesgues tu vida y la de nuestro bebé en un plan tan arriesgado” rebatió Jon bruscamente, con un tono que no dejaba ningún derecho a réplica.

Pero, luego de unos instantes, su expresión se suavizó. “Encontraremos otra manera” le dijo extendiendo su mano para acariciar tiernamente su mejilla. “He matado un caminante blanco antes y te juro que voy a matar a este maldito”.

Dany sonrió ante la fiera determinación del hombre que amaba. “No tendrá a nuestra hija”, le dijo, cubriendo la mano de él con la suya, con la misma determinación cegadora en su mirada.

“Claro que no” contestó él, para luego posar un dulce beso sobre su sien, olvidándose por un momento de los presentes.

Luego, al volverse nuevamente hacia el resto, sus facciones retomaron su usual austeridad. “No hay mucho más que podamos resolver ahora” dijo sin ocultar la nota de frustración en su voz. “Intentemos descansar por lo que resta de la noche”.

“Que debemos hacer con ella, alteza” puntualizó Davos, dedicándole una mirada llena de resentimiento a la sacerdotisa roja.

“Moriré de todas formas” sentenció ella con voz profética sin apartar su magnética mirada de los ojos del rey. “Pero me necesitarás una vez más antes del final, Jon Snow”. Y, ante las palabras de esa mujer, Jon sintió una vez más un escalofrío sacudir todo su cuerpo.

“Que Lady Melisandre sea escoltada hasta una celda” ordenó perentoriamente. “Soy un hombre de palabra, pero hoy no es el día en que cumpliré mi promesa”. 

Sir Davos asintió y, si bien algo decepcionado con la clemencia de su rey, se apresuró a entregar la prisionera a los guardias apostados en los pasillos.

Jon sintió el suave toque de Daenerys ceñir su brazo y su cintura. Sabía que, aunque su orgullo nunca le hubiera permitido admitirlo, el cansancio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su grácil cuerpo. 

“Ve a descansar, amor” susurró sobre su sien. “Te alcanzaré en un momento”.

Daenerys asintió, disuadida por la pesadez de sus párpados y de sus piernas que parecían negarse a sostenerla por un minuto más y, acompañada por Misandei y por Fantasma, desapareció entre los oscuros pasillos, encaminándose hacia su recámara. 

Jon se acercó a la gran chimenea encendida, apoyando una mano sobre la gran biga de roble macizo y dejándose encandilar por las llamas durante unos instantes. 

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando asimilar la vertiginosa cantidad de información a la cual había sido sometido en poco más de un día y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió al borde del colapso.

No podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse. No ahora. 

Necesitaba ser fuerte.

Necesitaba serlo por su pueblo. Por sus hermanos. Por la mujer que amaba. Por su hija.

Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, en ese momento, en la soledad del oscuro gran salón con el fuego crepitante como única compañía, sintió improvisamente como la fuerza lo abandonaba, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento aterrador. El miedo a que todo lo que más amaba pudiera serle cruelmente arrebatado ante sus ojos.

_Solo se puede ser valientes cuando se tiene miedo_.

Las palabras del hombre al que había llamado padre lo golpearon con fuerza y, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, deseó que Ned Stark estuviera allí, guiándolo con su austera pero reconfortante presencia.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no percibió la presencia de Sir Davos, quien permanecía a su lado, observándolo con una expresión indescifrable dibujada en el rostro. 

“_No tenemos tiempo para eso_” soltó el anciano, imitando su acento norteño. “¿Fue eso lo que dijiste? No lo recuerdo con exactitud” remató dedicándole a su Rey una mirada sagaz y evocando la conversación que habían tenido unas cuantas semanas atrás en Rocadragón.

“¡Oh, por favor, no empieces!”, lo regañó Jon, sin poder evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa al recordar sus míseros intentos de aquellos días por ocultar su evidente atracción hacia la reina.

“Estoy feliz por ti, muchacho” le dijo Davos. “De veras lo estoy”.

La ironía en su voz y en su rostro había desaparecido, dejando lugar a una cálida y sincera sonrisa y, por un momento, Jon percibió en su fiel consejero, esa reconfortante y paternal presencia que había secretamente anhelado unos momentos atrás. 

“¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy aterrado?” confesó Jon volviendo a hundir la mirada en el fuego, mientras sentía como sus peores fantasmas volvían a materializarse frente a sus ojos.

“Mejor vete acostumbrando porque de eso se trata” bromeó Davos con una reconfortante pero aun así melancólica sonrisa. “Nadie te lo dice, pero ser padre significa que vivirás aterrado la mayor parte del tiempo, por el resto de tu vida”.

Jon soltó una débil carcajada ante esa desapasionada revelación. “Dicho así no suena muy alentador”.

“No”, contestó el anciano. “Pero créeme, al final, todo ese miedo vale la pena”, concluyó, dejando entrever la melancolía que lo embestía como cada vez que recordaba a su propio hijo.

“Ve con ella” le dijo luego. “No sirve de nada que te quedes aquí masticando tus miedos. Toma toda la felicidad que puedas mientras aún hay tiempo… antes de que sea tarde”.

Y entonces, Jon así lo hizo.

Se sorprendió cuando, al escabullirse dentro de la habitación de Daenerys de la forma más sigilosa posible para no despertarla, encontró la cama vacía.

El norteño recorrió rápidamente la habitación con la mirada, hasta distinguir la figura de su amada sentada en el mullido sillón frente a la chimenea.

En un principio, al oír el débil cuchicheo provenir desde allí, pensó que Daenerys no estaría sola y que quizás Misandei se habría entretenido con ella haciéndole compañía. 

Pero al acercarse un poco más, sintió su corazón colmarse de una calidez encantadora al distinguir las palabras celadas en el suave arrullo de la mujer que amaba.

_“¿Sabes lo mucho que te desee, cariño? ¿Sabes cuántas veces soñé contigo?” Dany _canturreaba con una dulzura que Jon jamás había escuchado en su voz, mientras sus manos descansaban amorosamente cruzadas sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. 

Jon quedó inmóvil, temiendo que hasta su respiración pudiera romper la magia de ese momento y, completamente embelesado por la ternura de esa imagen, reprimió por unos instantes el apremiante deseo de estrechar en sus brazos a esa mujer a la que amaba más que a la vida misma, tan solo para quedarse un poco más espiando esa conversación que estaba lentamente derritiendo su corazón. 

_“Llegué a creer que nunca vendrías. Pero aquí estás… mi dulce niña” _continuó Daenerys con la voz cargada de emoción, completamente inconsciente de estar siendo observada en silenciosa adoración. “_No voy a permitir que nadie te aparte de mí. Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo viva, mi pequeño dragón”. _

Y, en ese momento, al percibir en sus palabras el mismo temor que atormentaba su corazón, la fuerza de voluntad de Jon vaciló y, con silenciosos pasos recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de su amada para finalmente arrodillarse frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

“¿Cuánto llevas aquí?”, le preguntó ella sonriendo, sin poder evitar que su voz conservara la misma suavidad de unos momentos atrás. 

“Lo suficiente”, contestó él sonriéndole a su vez y elevando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, dedicándole una mirada tan cargada de adoración que Daenerys pensó que su corazón abrasaría.

“Es mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas. ¿Lo sabías?” soltó ella, levantando una ceja con fingida desaprobación, sin por ello lograr que ésta se viera reflejada en su voz. 

Pero Jon hizo caso omiso de su broma y la atrajo ligeramente hacia si para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. “Nadie va a hacerles daño mientras yo viva” repitió Jon con la mirada cargada de amor y de feroz determinación.

“Te lo prometo” dijo, para luego sellar su promesa con un beso.

Luego descendió nuevamente y sus manos se deslizaron suavemente sobre ella hasta ceñir su cintura. “Y para ti, mi pequeña princesa” dijo, mientras su mirada y su voz se hacían suaves como terciopelo dirigiéndose hacia su vientre, “Tengo una promesa también. Nacerás en primavera, y el mundo al que llegarás será un mundo de paz. Un mundo en donde las guerras, el invierno y sus terrores serán solamente un recuerdo lejano. El mundo que tu madre y yo construiremos para ti”. 

Y mientras Jon posaba un beso sobre el vientre aún plano de su amada, ella hundía sus dedos en sus cabellos azabache, sintiendo como su corazón se agrandaba de dicha en su pecho al verlo hablar por primera vez con su pequeña.

Y fue así como, en esa fría noche de invierno, en esa habitación que se había convertido en su pequeño refugio ante los horrores del mundo exterior, todos los miedos e inseguridades comenzaron inexorablemente a derrumbarse.

Jon sabía que la que estaban a punto de pelear, sería con toda seguridad, la batalla más ardua que habrían librado en su vida.

Pero ahora había hecho una promesa.

Y él era un hombre de palabra. 


	12. MADRE DE DRAGONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Estimados lectores. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los hermosos mensajes y por los kudos. Son la motivación para seguir esta historia que comencé a escribir a modo de terapia luego del final de GoT. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero este capitulo fue con toda seguridad el que más me costó escribir hasta ahora. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena. Quería avisarles también que he realizado una modificación en el final del capitulo "SOLO LA MUERTE PAGA POR LA VIDA" ya que no estaba del todo conforme con la descripción del punto de vista de Jon ante el descubrimiento del embarazo de Dany, así que me vi obligada a agregarle un poco mas de fluff a la escena. Ahora si, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

Yara despertó de su letargo sin estar muy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en la que había abierto los ojos.

Minutos… horas… días… a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se le hacía difícil recordar por cuanto tiempo había permanecido amarrada a ese mástil.

El ruido del metal atravesando la carne en la oscuridad hizo que todos sus adormecidos sentidos se recobraran y que su entumecido cuerpo se tensara en alerta.

Entornando los ojos en la oscuridad divisó la silueta de un guardia, pero para cuando Yara distinguió la hoja ensangrentada surgir desde su abdomen, el hombre ya había colapsado, derramando su sangre y su vida sobre la rechinante madera de la cubierta.

Yara soltó un desahogado suspiro en cuanto la familiar silueta de su hermano apareció, empuñando la espada ensangrentada, entre las tinieblas. Pero, al recordar su última despedida, un furioso arrebato de ira disipó por unos instantes el alivio de haber sido finalmente liberada, llevándola a abalanzarse contra él con suficiente rabia como para dejarlo noqueado en el piso por unos instantes.

Theon frotó su rostro adolorido sin por ello atreverse a quejarse, a sabiendas de que la punición por haber abandonado a su reina había sido demasiado suave en comparación a la que habría merecido. Pero una vez desahogada su rabia, Yara le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y, sin proferir palabra alguna, se escurrieron del barco de Euron valiéndose de la borrachera de la tripulación y de la oscuridad que los engullía.

…

Sir Jorah merodeaba con mirada ausente por el gran patio de armas, supervisando el entrenamiento de la caballería Dothraki cuyo mando le había sido asignado por orden de la reina.

Las incesantes ráfagas de viento frío y punzante y los furiosos remolinos de nieve anticipaban la inminente llegada de la tormenta y de todo lo que vendría junto a ella y, ahora más que nunca, el castillo bullía en los últimos preparativos que precedían la batalla.

El cargamento de obsidiana proveniente de Rocadragón había sido enteramente convertido en armas gracias a la incansable labor de los herreros.

A lo largo de los muros, rodeados externamente por dos profundas trincheras, las guadañas y catapultas habían sido izadas, las aljabas rebozaban de flechas y los barriles de aceite.

Las tropas habían sido entrenadas sin descanso bajo la atenta supervisión de sus comandantes y, entre ellas, no solo había soldados. Todo aquel en condiciones de blandir una espada o arrojar una flecha se había sumado a las huestes, preparándose para enfrentar la amenaza inminente.

Sir Jorah frenó por un instante su recorrido, atendiendo casi en contra de su voluntad el pedido de su pesado corazón que lo llevó a levantar la vista hacia las galerías, recorriéndolas con la mirada en ansiosa búsqueda.

Conocía demasiado bien la desazón que lo atormentaría en cuanto sus ojos finalmente encontraran a quien estaban buscando, pero, aún así no se detuvo hasta hallar la familiar melena plateada.

Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que la felicidad de su reina pudiera dolerle tanto. Que ese nuevo destello en su mirada y en su sonrisa pudiera significarle semejante agonía, por el mero hecho de no ser él quien lo causara. 

Su corazón se encogió de añoranza al verla, hermosa y etérea como una estatua de hielo, y al darse cuenta de que nunca antes la había visto mirar a alguien de ese modo.

La mirada de Jorah siguió la de la reina hasta recaer sobre el joven y apuesto rey en el Norte quien, en pleno entrenamiento blandía con soltura la espada que una vez había sido de su padre, Lord Jeor Mormont.

En ese momento, una amarga sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro del caballero al comprender que, a pesar de haberlo querido con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba sentir odio hacia el joven norteño. Hacia el hombre que, sin saberlo, le había arrebatado todo lo que él una vez había anhelado. La admiración de su padre y el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

…

El terrible chasquido producto del encuentro entre _Garra_ y _Aguja _hendió el gélido aire del patio de armas, mientras sus respectivos espadachines se enfrentaban en un entrenamiento de combate tan espectacular como reñido.

Cuando Arya le había pedido entrenar con ella esa misma mañana, Jon en un principio se había mostrado algo prevenido, pero ahora no lograba ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro al intentar esquivar con evidente dificultad las audaces arremetidas de la pequeña guerrera. 

Jon no solía presumir de sus habilidades, pero la realidad era que nadie hasta ese momento había logrado hacerle frente de la forma en la que Arya lo estaba haciendo, utilizando para colmo, una espada poco más gruesa que un mondadientes. 

No podía evitar sentirse inmensamente orgulloso, pero a la vez impresionado al comprobar en carne propia de lo que su hermana era capaz.

_Su hermana. _

Su corazón se encogió por un instante ante el súbito e inoportuno pensamiento, mientras la aún oculta realidad sobre su identidad volvía a cargar sobre sus hombros, aplastándolo bajo su terrible peso.

_Arya no era su hermana. _

_Ni Bran, ni Sansa. _

_Ni Robb, ni Rickon._

Jon intentó no dejarse afectar por la improvisa angustia que le provocó esa deducción, pero aún así, para cuando logró volver a focalizar su mente en el combate, ya era demasiado tarde.

Arya, aprovechando de su breve momento de distracción, bloqueó su previsible ataque, para luego escurrirse de él con una rapidez felina y apuntar Aguja contra su desprotegido cuello, dando así por finalizado el entrenamiento a su favor.

Luego del asombro inicial, Jon soltó una genuina carcajada mientras sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad, admitiendo su rendición ante la pequeña pero feroz guerrera.

“Eso fue asombroso, Arya” le dijo finalmente con la voz cargada de orgullo, mientras ambos volvían a enfundar cuidadosamente sus respectivas espadas.

“Me habrías vencido”, contestó ella esbozando un guiño, “si tan solo tu cabeza hubiese estado aquí”.

Jon soltó un suspiro, incapaz de negar lo evidente y maldiciéndose en silencio. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar afilado y con todos sus sentidos alerta porque, a diferencia de Arya, el enemigo no habría dudado en hundir la espada en su cuello.

“Por cierto… creo que nunca te agradecí debidamente” continuó la muchacha dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y bajando la mirada hacia su elegante espadín. “Tu fuiste el único en creer que podía convertirme en algo más que tan solo una dama. Tu… y padre”.

Jon percibió una sombra de pesadumbre oscurecer sus ojos, esos espejos grises idénticos a los suyos, y fue en ese entonces que la indiscutible semejanza que ambos compartían, y que hasta ese momento le había parecido algo de lo más natural, comenzó a cobrar un significado completamente nuevo.

_Eres el fantasma de tu tía Lyanna._

Esas eran las palabras que Ned Stark solía decirle a su hija menor cada vez que llevaba a cabo alguna travesura, sin poder evitar que la nostalgia se apoderara de su rostro al evocar el parecido entre ambas, tanto en facciones como en temperamento.

Jon sintió la misma extraña nostalgia apoderarse de su ser, al vislumbrar en el familiar rostro de Arya, las facciones de otro rostro que había llegado a conocer solo a través de la frialdad de la piedra esculpida.

El rostro de su madre.

“Padre estaría orgulloso de ti” le dijo finalmente, haciendo que una melancólica sonrisa iluminara por unos instantes el rostro de la muchacha. 

“También lo estaría de ti, alteza” le contestó ella recalcando con tono jocoso su última palabra. 

“De hecho”, puntualizó Jon con expresión divertida, “creo que en este momento estaría sermoneándome por haber dejado que una jovencita me derrotara en combate”.

Ambos estallaron en una genuina carcajada y, solo por unos instantes, los años que habían pasado lejos de casa rodeados de guerra y de muerte, parecieron desaparecer, convirtiéndolos nuevamente en los dos despreocupados hermanos que pasaban sus tardes planificando travesuras.

Cuando las risas hubieron mermado, Jon levantó la mirada hacia la galería y una involuntaria sonrisa iluminó su rostro en el momento en que sus ojos encontraron los de la mujer que amaba. 

Ella le sonrió a su vez a la distancia y Jon se sorprendió de si mismo al pensar en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía esa mañana.

A decir la verdad siempre lo había sido, pero había algo en ella ahora, algo que Jon no lograba explicar, pero que hacía que su corazón se derritiera con tan solo mirarla.

Quizás fuera la sutil pero encantadora sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, o ese brillo que irradiaban sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, compartiendo esa dulce complicidad de quienes atesoran un secreto. O quizás fuera el modo tan adorable en el que sus manos se cruzaban discreta e instintivamente sobre su vientre, cobijando la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior.

“Te ves como un completo idiota, ¿lo sabias?”, soltó Arya con tono mordaz, apartándolo de sus reflexiones para fastidiarlo como de costumbre.

Jon no pudo evitar estallar en una genuina carcajada al pensar en que, tal vez, Arya tenía razón. Tal vez la explicación fuera mucho más sencilla de lo que creía. Tal vez era tan solo otro idiota enamorado.

“Me gusta” admitió la muchacha luego de un breve silencio, pero esta vez no había burla en su expresión ni en su mirada.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus coterráneos, Arya nutria un gran respeto y admiración por la _reina dragón_. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por las historias sobre la dinastía Targaryen, en especial aquellas que narraban sobre valientes princesas guerreras, y Daenerys parecía haber salido de una de esas historias.

La joven Stark no había tardado mucho tiempo en comprender los motivos por los cuales el perpetuo ceño fruncido de Jon desaparecía mágicamente al estar en presencia de la reina y, aunque no perdiera ocasión para fastidiarlo, amaba ver esa desconocida y alegre faceta de su hermano mayor, 

…

La llegada de Thormund Matagigantes, Edd “El Penas” y Beric Dondarrion, algunos días después, trajo consigo, junto a los pocos hombres que quedaban entre el pueblo libre y la guardia nocturna, la noticia de que el ejército de los muertos se encontraba a menos de un día de marcha y que, con toda seguridad habría llegado a Invernalia la madrugada siguiente, poco antes del amanecer.

“Ciento de miles y contando”. Las palabras de Thormund cayeron sobre el sepulcral silencio del concurrido salón, mientras, durante el último concilio de guerra, relataba lo que había presenciado a lo largo de su abrupta huida hacia Invernalia. “Todo el que no esté aquí ahora está con ellos”.

Los comandantes y abanderados, algunos sentados a lo largo de las mesas, otros parados contra los muros, otros aún merodeando la mesa principal, se dedicaron entre ellos miradas cargadas de incertidumbre.

Jon quien, junto a Daenerys, presidia la reunión, expiró pesadamente aferrándose con fuerza a la oscura madera de la mesa mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre el plano desplegado ante si como si este fuera a darle algún tipo de respuesta.

Eran demasiados. Más que un ejército, una horda. Pero, a diferencia de ellos los vivos, no se cansarían, no se detendrían, no sufrirían las inclemencias del clima ni la falta de alimentos.

Jon nunca había sido un gran estratega militar, pero no le había sido difícil figurarse que no tendrían posibilidades de derrotarlos en un enfrentamiento directo.

“El Rey de la Noche los hizo a todos” dijo finalmente. “Si el cae, el resto caerá. Acabar con él es nuestra mejor posibilidad”. 

_“Es nuestra única posibilidad”, _recalcó en su mente mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar el propósito de su enemigo.

“Si eso es cierto, nunca se expondrá” objetó Sir Jorah Mormont, avanzando hacia el plano y quedando al lado del rey.

Jon vaciló por un instante mirando a Daenerys con el rabillo del ojo y dedicándole una expresión incierta. Ambos sabían que la afirmación de Jorah no era del todo acertada y que lo más conveniente habría sido revelar el verdadero objetivo del Rey de la Noche para poder actuar en consecuencia, pero la realidad era que ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar el asunto.

“Si lo hará”. La voz de Daenerys quebró el largo silencio, atrayendo hacia sí la mirada de todos los presentes. “El Rey de la Noche se dirige aquí con un objetivo”, continuó la reina mientras una sombra de pesadumbre oscurecía sus ojos lavanda.

Jon recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba hasta quedar a su lado mientras la obvia pregunta comenzó a fluctuar tácitamente en el salón, colmando los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes. 

“¿Qué es lo que quiere?”, preguntó finalmente Tyrion, dándole voz a esa súbita incertidumbre colectiva mientras Jon ceñía discretamente la cintura de Dany con un brazo.

“Quiere a mi hijo”, dijo Dany finalmente, revelando la verdad con voz temblorosa.

“Otro dragón…”, musitó Tyrion ensimismado, asumiendo por un instante, al igual que todos los presentes, que Daenerys estaría refiriéndose a otro de sus hijos alados.

“No, Tyrion”, objetó Jon con su usual parquedad. “No un dragón”, dijo, y la sutil mirada que le dedicó a su reina fue suficiente para que el enano, al igual que el resto, comprendiera.

Por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad el salón se vio sumido en el más absoluto silencio mientras las miradas llenas de asombro de los presentes volteaban hacia los reyes. Pero luego, la áspera y estruendosa carcajada de Thormund hendió el silencio haciendo que el pasmo del momento se quebrara como un frágil cristal.

“¡Ha!¡Parece que el rey cuervo tendrá un bebé cuervo!”, soltó el pelirrojo acercándose a Jon con paso pesado y mirada sagaz, para luego golpear su hombro con tanta fuerza que el norteño sintió sus articulaciones a punto de dislocarse. “¡Bien hecho!”

Jon bajó ligeramente la mirada intentando ocultar la retraída sonrisa provocada por la indiscreta y jocosa reacción de su hermano salvaje, mientras la muchedumbre se ensalzaba en un leve y complacido bullicio ante la buena nueva.

“El legítimo heredero al trono de hierro y a la vez futuro rey en el Norte”, infirió Tyrion con expresión maravillada, mientras hundía la mirada en su copa ya casi vacía. “En el improbable caso que logremos sobrevivir a esta guerra, este niño será el primero en la historia de Poniente capaz de unir este país como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes”.

Ante las esperanzadoras palabras de Tyrion la muchedumbre aclamó con más ímpetu mientras los reyes intercambiaban entre ellos una sutil pero amorosa sonrisa. Pero, a pesar del breve momento de distensión, el problema seguía persistiendo y las expresiones de los presentes volvieron a su anterior gravedad al comprender que nada de eso importaría hasta tanto no encontraran la forma de acabar con el Rey de la Noche y su ejército.

“No tendremos chanche de derrotarlo hasta tanto esté montado sobre Viserion” sentenció Daenerys “Necesitaremos derribarlo primero”.

“¿Como?” preguntó Tyrion.

“Solo hay una forma de derribar un dragón” sentenció Daenerys con tono tajante. “Atacándolo con otro dragón. Drogon es más grande y poderoso, en cuanto el Rey de la Noche aparezca, lo conduciré al ataque”.

Jon, al igual que sus consejeros, volteó bruscamente hacia Daenerys dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria. “No estás hablando en serio…” musitó con voz temblorosa escrutando el rostro de la mujer que amaba cuya expresión dejaba muy en claro que no estaba dispuesta a ceder una sola pizca de su autoridad. “Dany ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?” apremió Jon con creciente arrebato.

El tono autoritario del rey la habría seguramente irritado de no ser por la preocupación que traslucían su mirada y cada una de sus palabras. 

“No dejaré que te expongas de esa manera y menos en tu condición” insistió Jon, su tono implacable a pesar de su expresión más sosegada. “Es a ti a quien está buscando, sería como ofrecerte en una bandeja de plata”.

“Jon, es la única manera” objetó Daenerys con serenidad, pero sin por ello dar el brazo a torcer.

“Con el debido respeto, alteza, debo darle la razón al rey”, intervino Sir Jorah. “Sería demasiado riesgoso exponerlos de esa manera a usted… y al niño”. Y al pronunciar esa última palabra el caballero sintió el despiadado dolor de la resignación atormentar su pecho al comprender que la había perdido para siempre.

“Me conmueve su preocupación por mi incolumidad y la de mi hijo” comenzó Daenerys con una calma tajante mientras un relámpago de fiera determinación atravesaba su rostro. “Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras la gente que juré proteger arriesga su vida delante de mis ojos”.

El tintineo de su voz retumbó en la enmudecida sala mientras Daenerys sentía sobre ella todas las penetrantes miradas de los presentes. Las escrutó una por una, incapaz de descifrar los pensamientos de esa gente que, desde su llegada no había mostrado más que hostilidad o, en el mejor de los casos, total indiferencia.

Avanzó algunos pasos con mirada indómita y, a pesar de su complexión diminuta y de sus agraciadas facciones todos percibieron la fiereza del dragón que en ella habitaba. 

“No soy capaz de blandir una espada, ni de arrojar una flecha o de usar cualquier otro tipo de arma. Sin embargo, soy la única que puede intentar abatir a Viserion”.

Hizo una breve pausa para volver a escrutar las miradas graves de los presentes y, por primera vez desde que había llegado, descifró en ellas algo distinto.

“Soy la _Madre de Dragones”, _proclamó con orgullo, “No hay lugar más seguro y a la vez donde pueda serles de mayor utilidad que el lomo de mi dragón. Así es como he librado todas mis batallas y esta no será diferente. Pelearé con ustedes. Pelearé por el Norte”.

Sus palabras retumbaron en el silencio de la concurrida sala e inconscientemente Daenerys retuvo la respiración al comprender finalmente lo que celaban las cautelosas miradas de los abanderados norteños. 

_Respeto. _

Un sonido rítmico de metal contra madera se elevó desde el fondo de la sala. La base de un jarrón golpeando contra la mesa, seguido por otro… luego otro… y otro más.

Daenerys abrió los ojos como platos y volteó con expresión titubeante hacia Jon, aún no del todo segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero para cuando logró percibir todo el orgullo que sobrecogía el rostro del hombre que amaba, ya no quedaba ninguna duda puesto que el gran salón había quedado hundido en un rítmico estruendo de jarrones contra las mesas, de botas golpeando el suelo, de voces aclamándola. 

Por primera vez luego de haber cruzado el Mar Angosto, volvió a sentir esa sensación que había creído olvidada. Esa que había sentido por primera vez siendo tan solo una niña dentro de una tienda Dothraki con el metálico gusto de la sangre aun impregnado en su boca y la sensación de su primer hijo moviéndose en su vientre.

Recordó con nostalgia la mirada colmada de orgullo, de admiración y de amor que le había dedicado Drogo esa noche, la misma que ahora invadía los ojos del hombre que amaba.

_Llegaran a verte por lo que realmente eres, _le había dicho una vez.

Y, finalmente, ese día había llegado.


End file.
